Diaries of Anubis House
by BlackCat46
Summary: Title says it all. The diaries of the Anubis house residents. Couples are Jerome x Mara, Patricia x Eddie, Fabian x Nina, Amber x Alfie, Mick x Joy and some Trudy x Jasper. Bad at summaries. R&R. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Mara's Diary.

_I can't believe my eyes and ears. I just saw Jerome with Willow. He said he loves her, that we'd broken up, then kissed her! He kissed my roommate! Fiat justitia ruat caelum. And I will make sure that justice is done, though the heavens may fall. Jerome kissed my roommate! My boyfriend and my roommate! Patricia was no help. She just said that all boys are cheating weasels and I should steer clear. Joy said that I should have seen it coming when Willow appeared. I did ask K.T. but she took no notice and she just mumbled 'Tell Trudy, or Jerome that you saw him kiss her.' I tried to corner Jerome, but he ran away from me when I yelled his name from across the living room. He's a faster runner than Mick! I had no hope of catching him. The only one I haven't spoken to (besides Willow) is Trudy. I can't talk to her, because she's too busy with trying to sort out her own life. Fabian told me that Jasper's coming to stay for the weekend. That sent Trudy into the laundry room immediately. I don't want to bother her with my life._

"Mara, Trudy says supper's ready and wants to know if she should bring you something or if you're coming down?"

_That's Jerome. The two-timing, back-stabbing little cockroach. I'm going nowhere near._

"No, Clarke, I am not going down. And tell her I do not want anything to eat tonight. Now go away and do not come back."

"OK, what's the matter?"

"Go away, Jerome."

"OK, fine."

_You see? I'm not even going to speak to him again after what he did to me. Can you believe that he kissed Willow? He's heartless. _

"Mara?"

"What?"

"Can I come in?"

_That's Trudy, who must be worried. Well, I rarely skip meals, unless I'm so sick that I can't keep anything down._

"Whatever."

She sat on the edge of my bed while I hid my diary under my pillow.

"What's the matter, Mara?"

"Jerome."

"What did he do?"

"He-" I started sobbing "He- he- he- he kissed- he kissed Willow!"

Trudy gasped in surprise. "Willow? He kissed her? Oh, Mara, sweetie. You poor thing. He's been telling everyone that you two broke up."

"He- he- he told- he told Willow- he told her that, t- too."

"Oh, sweetheart. That's awful. Did he treat you like you'd broken up?"

"N- No. H- He was r- really nice t- to me. Then I- I saw him k- kiss her a- and I- I want- wanted to- to scream."

At that point, Jerome came in.

"Oh, God, no."

Trudy said "Jerome, do you have something to say?"

"Oh, no."

"Did you kiss Willow Jenks?"

"No!"

"Then why is Mara crying and saying that she saw you tell Willow that you love her and that you and Mara had broken up?"

"Oh, my God. I don't know, Trudy."

"Because you did do that, didn't you?"

"OK, you caught me out. But I have been trying to put her off."

"Jerome, what you've done is wrong. Now, you tell Willow everything. And I do mean everything."

"I can't!"

"Oh, yes, you can. And you are. Come on. I'll be back in a second, Mara, sweetie."

_I just spoke to Trudy. She's making Jerome confess everything to Willow. He doesn't want to. I said that justice would be done. I want to just go away from this school, this house, everything. I can't stand living here with them now. I'll be back tomorrow. Mara. _

Trudy came back, without Jerome.

"He told her everything, then I sent him to his room."

"Trudy, I want to go home."

"I knew this was coming. I understand."

"I just don't want to live near him now."

"I know. But just because of one boy. Why leave the school over one boy? Why don't you try to surprise him, show that you've moved on?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I plan to do the exact same thing. We could change our image together."

"Why do you want to change your image? You're fantastic the way you are."

"It's just for the weekend. For me, at least."

"Oh, is it because of Jasper?"

"Hole in one, Mara. So, why don't we go to the shops tomorrow? I'll say you're sick and then slip you out to get to the shops. We'll get new clothes and makeup, then we'll do proper makeovers."

"That sounds like fun. OK, then." So, we're going shopping tomorrow.

**OK, chapter one. R&R! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Nina's Diary.

_Another sunny American Wednesday morning. I'm going to school again today. Gran said that Micheal is excited to see me again, but he's just a friend again. I'm keeping up my long-distance relationship with Fabian. Apparently, Jerome and Mara have broken up, and Trudy's freaked about Jasper visiting over the weekend this week. I can just imagine Trudy screaming in surprise at Jasper and making him wonder what he's done. Ha ha, that's funny. I like it. I would actually _pay _to see that. Well, I'll be back tonight after dinner. See you later, from Nina._

"NINA! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

I ran downstairs to my gran, dressed and ready.

"Here I am, Gran."

"Nina, what is this letter all about?"

"What is it?"

"From your old housemother. She says that you're needed back over there as soon as is possible."

"What? Why?"

"Because your boyfriend is having serious problems without you, won't eat or sleep and he's yelling at everyone."

"Oh boy. I'll have to go down there on Friday. Would that be OK?"

"OK, as long as you do really well this week in school."

"Done."

I knew why Trudy had sent that letter, to get me down there and with them again. She's a very sweet person and she doesn't want to face being with Jasper all weekend alone.

My mobile rang.

(Nina: **Bold.** Fabian: _Italics._)

**Hello?**

_Hey, Nina. I was just saying, that letter Trudy sent. It's because Jasper's decided to stay for a week from Friday night this week to next Sunday. She doesn't want to be subjected to him flirting with her._

**Ha ha, funny. OK, I'll ask Gran. But I dunno, might not be allowed to. I go to school here in America now. Just tell her that I'll be there on Friday night.**

_OK. See you Friday._

**Bye.**

(END CALL)

"I'm needed for the week. Is that OK?"

"Yes, it's fine."

(After school.)

I wrote in my diary.

_I'm going back to England to protect Trudy from Jasper's flirting. This is going to be hilarious. I can't wait. I'll see you soon, from_ Nina.

Yay! I can't wait!

**And chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. Until next update, please R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's diary.

_I broke up with Eddie. It was more than a month ago but I think it was the stupidest mistake of my life. Why did I do that? And now he keeps flirting with K.T. and it makes my blood boil. I wish I hadn't gotten so mad. I mean, sure, he was just a bit irritating, blowing up on me like that, but he deserves some credit. He was my first kiss and all that. And that's not all. I see him wherever I turn. He seems to be everywhere I look. I wake up in the morning and I see him on my bed next to me. I reach out, thinking he wants to get back together, but then he disappears. I cry in the shower, would you believe it? I didn't think I'd ever get so soppy over a guy, but you bet I have. Eddie, why did I do that? He only broke my CDs, it wasn't big. I broke up with him over my easily replaceable CDs. My relationship with him got broke, and that's never going to be replaced. I really hope that I can just try to make up with him. The thing with that simple-for-everyone-else plan is: Eddie won't stay anywhere near me long enough for me to apologise. And if that isn't enough, Trudy kept Mara out of school. This gets weird, because Willow is a bit upset and she and Mara aren't speaking to Jerome. Mara was crying last night and she skipped supper. She even managed to get away with skipping breakfast, and Trudy wasn't too bothered. She only said 'Mara will eat when she's ready.' I thought that was odd, even from Trudy. She's been a bit strange today. She's freaked over tomorrow. But I have my own problems. I mean, my romantic life is the pits. I'm sick of this. After class, I am going to grab Eddie and make it up in front of everyone. And I do mean EVERYONE..._

The bell rang. I got the whole class to sit back down. Then...

"Eddie Miller. I am sorry for yelling at you. My CDs were replaceable. You are not. Dumping you was the biggest and worst mistake of my entire existence. I wish I hadn't broken up with you. It was stupid and immature. I miss you calling my your Yackball, Yacker and all the other crazy nicknames. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but it's you. I see you everywhere I look. I hear your voice instead of anyone else's, which gets kinda weird when you hear Trudy tell you that your supper's ready. And I cried all summer, the second you left to right this second. And if you'd like to, I'd like to give the whole Peddie thing another go."

"Wow, Yacker. That may just be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

Jerome called "It's the sweetest thing she's ever said to any of us!"

I called back "Shut up, you pig! I'm trying to apologise to Eddie over here!"

Everyone else laughed.

"Well, how about it?"

"Uh, I'll think about it." He paused. "Done. Sure."

Then he kissed me, there in front of everyone.

_Yay! Eddie and I are officially dating again. Victor's doing his pin drop as we speak. I'm so happy I could fly. Hey, you should've seen Mara when we got back! She was dressed to kill. She wore black jeans and a My Chemical Romance black T-shirt and shiny black stilettos with the most amazing black makeup job I've ever seen done on her. then Trudy walked in, looking pretty normal. I can't wait to see her face tomorrow when she sees Jasper. I saw him in town yesterday. I was out buying another Sick Puppies album and I saw him looking through men's clothing rails. It looks like he plans to try his best to impress Trudy. He must really love her. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. I do not wanna miss a thing tomorrow. Later, from Patricia._

**And chapter three. Well, you all know what to do and that is R&R. Until the next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Trudy's Diary.

_Oh, my goodness. Today is the day Jasper comes to stay for a week. Where's Nina? She's going to be my shadow, so that Jasper won't flirt with me. I need her support anyway. If I'm alone with him, I'll pass out. And the last thing I need is him giving me mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I'll never live it down. And that's not right. I'll probably faint anyway, because my heart goes way too fast when I'm near to him and if I so much as brush against him, it stops altogether. Well skips two or three beats. He has some kind of strange effect on me. I find it so hard to resist going up to him and kissing him whenever I see him. It's so odd. Besides, I think it's over now. He only had one reason for 'liking' me. So that he could protect Fabian from Vera and Rufus. He only flirted, led me on. I fell for him harder that a ton of bricks over a cliff. I just can't believe that. And I've strangely lost two stones of my weight and dropped a dress size. Hey, I'm not complaining. That was just this week. When Jasper left, I think I dropped two dress sizes. That was a result in itself. And when I went shopping with Mara, I bought myself some black skinny jeans, which I can wear without feeling a bit depressed when I look in a mirror and a new black shirt with a red heart and gold arrow with Cupid written underneath. My other outfit is a knee-length black skirt and a black jumper with Rock Angel written on it. And there's a dress. Ankle length, black top with a gold skirt. I have some new stiletto heels and some boots with high heels. I curled my hair last night. I have my new black makeup, so I can scare the socks off Jasper. _

"Trudy! Jasper's here!"

Oh, gulp. He's here. Thank heaven I'm dressed and ready to go.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. Everyone looked up and gasped. Wow, they are beyond dramatic.

Alfie said "Wow, Trudy. You look... wow."

"Thanks, Alfie. Anyone want a drink?"

They all accepted. I made them all their drinks (if I listed them, I'd be here all year) then took them in. My mind kept giving me warnings. 'He likes your new outfit, he wants you.' I just swallowed quietly and then slipped away to the laundry room after handing out the drinks. I sat in the cupboard and wrote.

_I think he likes the new me. I'm really scared. I don't want to trust him in case he flirts with me, then crushes me again. But at the same time, I don't think he would have ever been that mean if he'd had the choice before. He probably wouldn't even have glanced twice at me if he'd had the choice. But maybe wearing my new skinny jeans and Cupid shirt was a seriously bad idea. I haven't done so well at scaring him, I think I may have accidentally impressed him. Oh, no... Talk of the Devil and he appears. Stupid me for being alone!_

"Hey, Trudy. What are you doing down there?"

"I'm dancing."

He laughed and sat down with me.

"OK. We're both 'dancing'."

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. Which is the right one, I like him. But that's the wrong impression, because I don't want him to know that.

"Wow, Trudy. You've changed a lot since I last saw you. But I can still see the pretty little woman you are."

Oh, no, no, no!

"What? There are no pretty women in here. Just you and me." What a shame, because I am falling for him all over again.

"Yeah. There's you and you are one gorgeous woman."

"No, I'm really not."

Oh, does he have to smile at me? Can't he just hate me instead of trying to make me fall for him? Which, by the way, is working. He must just love this game, how many times will Trudy fall for me, that game. Ugh. I really don't want to be subjected to it.

"Trudy, are you OK?" A sudden really warm and really soft hand on my shoulder and a face full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just... my mind is a little bit hectic, that's all."

"You need something to calm it down."

"That's really OK, thanks."

"You're sure you're OK? I don't want to you to faint."

Oh, no, do I look that sick? Uh-oh.

"Here, do you want to go to bed?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm not tired."

No, I'm exhausted. I'm doing my best to refrain from kissing him, what can I do now?

"Trudy, you really are starting to look sick. I think you should go to bed. I'll call a doctor."

I wasn't even aware I said it until it was too late.

"I love you. I'm trying to stop myself from kissing you."

That's when my mind registered that I said it, not just thought it.

"You're what?"

**Chapter four. Hope you enjoyed. You all know the drill, which is to R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper's diary.

_I think I may actually be in love. And you'll never guess who she is._

"I love you. I'm trying to stop myself from kissing you."

_That's it. Trudy Rehman. I can't believe it. And she just told me that she loves me and she's trying to prevent herself from kissing me? I'm going to just try to stop her from preventing herself from anything she wants to do, within reason._

__"Don't try to restrain yourself. I love you, too."

She gasped. The delight mingled with surprise on her face was too much for me to handle. She just looked so amazing... The next thing I was aware of was the taste of her lips on mine. She was surprisingly good at this. We sat there for God only knows how long, just kissing. Just kissing like a couple of nutters. That didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was Trudy.

_She was amazing. In every single way. She's so wonderful, I can deny her nothing. I'd give her anything she asked for. She's capable of being reasonable, I know this from my experience of working with her. She was completely reasonable, except once when she must have temporarily lost the plot and confronted Vera. Other than that, she's sane and she's just beautiful. I can't help but love her. She's my whole life, a complete angel. She's talented, she's kind, she's a completely lovely woman. Just the way she looks at me makes me want to kiss her. She's just so lovable. No wonder these kids are so happy with her. She's a complete antidote to Victor's mean and grumpy. She's sweet and happy. And she is five feet six inches of pure adorable._

All too soon the kiss ended. Trudy's amazing dark eyes were wide with surprise, her warm little arms still around my neck. I didn't want to let go of her, not now, not ever. She didn't let go of me, either.

"Wow. That was... fantastic."

"Come here."

That brought on another kiss.

_All that time we hid in that laundry room, we sat on the floor in a cupboard, which is hardly very romantic, and we kissed senselessly. Who cares what the venue was like? Unromantic or not, the soft and sweet little woman was the one that made it seem romantic. She was there in my arms, kissing me. Trudy, the little delight._

Eventually, after several more kisses, she glanced at her watch.

"Oh, my word! The kids'll be starving! It's almost half past four, I have to get the dinner ready!"

She was up and flying around the kitchen, making the dinner.

"I'm making spaghetti bolognese tonight. I hope that's OK?"

"That's perfect. Will you be joining us all?"

"No, I eat separately. I have my supper at nine, when they're all in bed, then I'm in bed for nine thirty. Victor does his pin drop speech at ten, by which time, I'm already sleeping."

"Do you want some company at supper tonight?"

She looked at me, stopping dead in her tracks, looking surprised but happy.

"If you'd like to, you are more than welcome to."

"Then that's what I'm going to do."

She carried on, smiling happily.

_Watching her smile was amazing. She was such a little beauty, even though she was cooking like crazy. She made the supper for the kids and Victor by five. She made me a cheese and pickle sandwich, seeming to know immediately that it's my favourite. She's a complete wonder. She told me it was for a snack, so that I didn't get too hungry while she made a meal for us. _

"Do you like lasagne?"

"Yeah."

She made us a salad for a starter, lasagne as a main course and a huge Victoria sponge and trifle for dessert. She filled to wine glasses up with a deep red wine. She kept it hidden away in her room.

"Where did you get that?"

"My friend Melissa sent it to me for my birthday the week before last. I haven't actually told anyone else about my birthday."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Because the kids and Victor already had loads on their minds, they didn't need me making it all worse."

She was so casual about it, but it really bothered me.

"So what date was your birthday?"

"Um, the eighteenth of last month. Don't panic, I stayed right here. I didn't slip off to some club with Melissa and get drunk, then come home to the kids and wake up with a hangover."

I could imagine her drunk. It was funny, but I had enough sense to know she wasn't the type to drink until she passed out.

"I know you're sensible enough not to do that. Do you have a meal this big every night?"

"Normally it's just some porridge or something, just to get me to sleep. But seeing as tonight, I have you here, I may as well make the most of it."

She grinned at me, and I had to resist kissing her. She walked close and put her arms around my neck.

"You're so sweet to me, you know that?"

I looked at the beautiful face of the kind hearted woman looking up at me and said "You're the sweet one here, Trudy."

She kissed me gently, then came away to whisper "Not really, when you're about."

She mattered so much.

**Chapter 5. Well, the drill... R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome's Diary.

_Great. Alfie and Amber just found out about the whole Mara/Willow/Jerome thing and now they aren't speaking to me. To make my life worse, they've told Nina and Fabian, Patricia and Eddie, Joy and Mick (who is in Australia, not really sure what all that's about) and they've all stopped speaking to me. OK, the only thing for me to do is to do something really big in apology to Mara and to try my best to apologise to Willow and tell her that I think she's great, but I'm dating Mara and I hope that Willow and I can stay friends. Yeah, OK, probably not the best apology in the universe, but that's what I'll have to do. Then I'll have to skip through some meals until one of the girls announce the apologies, because it'd just seem like I apologised for the sake of having friends if I did it. Actually, the only person in Anubis house who knows about it and is still talking to me as usual is Trudy. That doesn't surprise anyone, she's not the type to give the cold shoulder. Victor was too wrapped up in his own business to care about the teen relationship dramas. And Jasper seems too busy being interested in Trudy to care about much else that doesn't involve Trudy or Fabian. When Trudy's in the room, all he sees is her. I saw him trying to make a drink once and Trudy walked in. He was trying to stir his drink and watch Trudy at the same time. She spotted that he was having difficulty and helped him out. Well, I admit it. When it comes to women, we men find it very hard to multitask. I know this from trying to do schoolwork and watch Mara. Bad move. That's one thing a guy should never do, especially in class. All I think I want is a miracle._

I looked around the empty common room. Well, it was 11 A.M., I expected it to be empty. That's when I heard soft little noises. It wasn't _horrible,_ not that bad. Just soft little noises in the laundry room. I was curious. I went in there, poked my head around. You would not _believe _what I saw.

_I saw Trudy and Jasper in the laundry room, kissing. I didn't see that coming. That's the whole reason Trudy went Goth. To try to put him off. It doesn't seem to have worked, because they're kissing. And that's not all. They're so happy with it, they didn't even notice that I was watching them. They seemed to be having some sort of contest between them. Either that or they really enjoy each other's company. I might choose option B. They had supper together last night. Trudy had brought wine to their date and between them, they finished off two bottles. Trudy never drinks wine. Yet she can clear out a bottle full? And she didn't even have a headache when she woke up, even though all last night they were cracking stupid jokes and dying of laughter. Drunk, but probably not that badly. Where Jasper didn't get up until after 10 this morning and he had a headache beyond measure, so much so, that Trudy had him sit down and drink water and take some paracetamol for the headache. Nobody, including me, thought it odd. It's just the way she is. Ms I-Want-To-Protect-Everyone-From-Getting-Sick._

"Jerome, why aren't you in school?"

Trudy was behind me, looking (for her) furious. In anyone else's case, they'd just look a little bit bothered. She never looks bothered, just a bit distant.

"Well?"

"I just couldn't be bothered going in, so I skipped. And anyway, it's not like I'm trying to intrude on whatever it is you're doing."

"Jerome, you need to be in school."

"Bit late now. Registration's done and lessons have started. Look, I won't get under your feet, Trudy."

She sat next to me.

"OK, what's on your mind? Why don't you want to go to school?"

"Uh, it's boring."

"There's something else, isn't there? Are people teasing you about something?"

"Cold-shouldering me, more like. I'm actually spending today thinking of ways to apologise to the girls. The whole school knows now about the whole thing. Amber and Alfie babbled it all. Now the whole school are cold-shouldering me. And everyone in the house, even Mara, doesn't pay any attention."

"Oh, sweetie. That's awful. I thought Alfie was your best friend?"

"Ever since the whole episode, he's not. He wasn't my friend last term. He stopped speaking to me the term before last. In the best friend sense anyway."

"Jerome, why didn't you tell me everyone was ignoring you?"

"You have your own worries to deal with. I didn't want to pile all my problems on top of that."

That did it. She was crying. And I can't deal with a woman and tears.

"Sorry, Trudy."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just touched, that's all. Oh, sweetie, you poor thing."

She hugged me and then whispered "Here, I know a few ways for you that are sure to get the girls to forgive you. For Mara, you'll need rose petals, cards, chocolates and a bouquet of flowers and a massive apology to her and dinner. For Willow, you'll need flowers and to apologise. Or the other way about if you want to date Willow instead of Mara."

So that's what I did. I got Trudy to help out with it, though, because there was no way I'd be able to cook a dinner like Trudy does.

(That morning: 12 A.M..)

_Well, the apologies went fantastically. Now Trudy's let everyone know that the whole issue has been sorted out and we can all go back to not ignoring everyone else. She wasn't so happy with the other kids, you know, K.T., Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Joy, Amber, Alfie, and even Nina and Mick who haven't returned, but still managed to ignore me by denying all my calls. The ones who were cold-shouldering here, she got really mad at and saying that ignoring someone because of what they do to someone else is not the right thing to do. She actually ranted at them from the second they got in the house until nine o'clock when she sent us all to bed. Then she and Jasper had supper together. I'm going to sleep. It's been one long day._

**Well, there's chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. You all know the drill, R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

K.T.'s Diary.

_Wow, the lecture Trudy gave us all yesterday is still ringing in my ears. I guess we really upset Jerome, because Trudy seemed to know it all. It's really kind of mean what we did to him I suppose, but I didn't figure we'd hurt him so badly that he skipped school and his meals and told Trudy everything. I feel dead guilty. And I also feel guilty that I made Tricia jealous. But hey, not my fault if I like her boyfriend. He is really cool, if a little bit crazy. I like some of these people and I guess I owe Jerome an apology too. I'm gonna go apologise to him now._

I went to his room and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's K.T.. Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

I walked in and found him lay chilling out on his bed.

"What do you want, Kara Tatianna Rush?"

"Well, first of all, I want to know how you know my full name."

"I asked Trudy. What else?"

"I want to say sorry. For ignoring you. It was none of my business what went on between you and Mara and Willow. I didn't realise just how hurt you'd be by it. I didn't think how I'd feel if someone ignored me."

"Hey, no problem. It's fine. I was just being over sensitive. No need to feel guilty. Life's too short to feel guilty."

"Really?"

"Yeah and as far as this thing goes, I've moved on. I don't want to wallow in a solved matter anyway. Would you do me a favour and spread the word that apologies aren't really needed?"

"Sure, it's the least I can do."

So that's what I did. Trudy was walking about blankly and I slammed into her accidentally.

"Oh, sorry, Trudy."

"It's OK, sweetie."

She sounded _really _vague. Miles away. I started worrying. I know, but she was acting weird.

_This is so odd. Trudy of all people has completely lost it. I accidentally slammed into her and she didn't even blink. It was just "It's OK, K.T.." and drift away. I think Trudy's finally lost it. And well, she only seems to come alive around Jasper. That's the only time she ever seems a little bit human instead of zombie. It's really worrying._

"K.T.! This is so important!"

"Yes, Patricia?"

"I'm..."

**Cliffhanger! And there's chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed. Until next update, R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Willow's Diary.

I walked in to K.T.'s room (**A/N: I don't know who K.T. rooms with as I haven't seen Season 3 yet.**)

"Patricia, what...?"

"I'm..."

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Peddie baby!"

Patricia screamed "Oh My God, NOOOO!"

K.T. said "Well, chill out. What's up?"

"Eddie and I are getting married!"

We all squealed loudly.

Trudy came running, an umbrella in her hands.

"Who is hurting you three?"

Patricia gave Trudy this massive hug. Then said "Eddie and I are engaged!"

Now Trudy felt awkward. "OK? Well, great, congratulations. You must be so excited."

"Yeah, we are. Do you have any special news to share?"

"Not unless you count the fact I'm getting us all a takeaway meal tonight because I really can't be bothered to cook?"

"OK, now we're happy and we're terrified. You love cooking, why can't you be bothered to?"

"It's just one of those times where you want to curl under your duvet and do nothing. I want to sleep from now until tomorrow night, but I can't do that."

"Where's Jasper gone, Trudy?"

"Collecting your meals. I haven't forgotten what you kids all like and Willow told me what you like, too, K.T.. You like the vegetarian mushroom and pineapple curry."

"Wow, Willow. You really do know what I like."

"Squee! I finally got something right!"

And it feels good. I like getting things right. So a Peddie wedding? I'm gonna go all Alice and Esme Cullen on them!

"So, Patricia. Want some help planning the wedding?"

"Yeah, please, Willow. We wanted it a dark punk/Goth wedding. Think you can handle that?"

"Is my name Willow Jenks?"

"Yes. You didn't forget it, did you?"

"No. I didn't."

YA-A-AY! Willow Jenks, wedding planner for two punk/Goths! I like it! Maybe if I get this one right, I could go into the business.

(After supper.)

Trudy and Jasper had cleared off to bed before supper, neither of them hungry (apparently).

"Hey, you lot, guess what?"

"Go on..."

"There's gonna be our wedding and Willow's planning it for us. She's like the second Amber Millington."

SQUUUUUEEE, nobody's ever said that about me!

Then we heard a giggle from Trudy's room. Nobody ever went in there, we were all afraid of her. She warned us that she often gets mad if someone wakes her with a REAL emergency. But she was in there and giggling and it sounded like she was flirting. Then Jerome and Mara brought my attention back.

"Mara, shall we make our news go public?"

I squealed "Ooh, Jara wedding?"

"If that's what you want. But we have more news."

This is so cool!

"O.M.G-eeeee! Is this one a JARA BABY?"

Mara and Jerome nodded, making us all squeal. But this mysterious Nina girl was supposed to visit when Jasper did.

"Who is this Nina Martin that Trudy wanted to visit?"

"Fabian's girlfriend. She was supposed to visit here. We don't know why she's disappeared."

"I need her mobile number."

So they gave me it and I called Nina.

No answer. Rats.

"She isn't answering."

"She doesn't answer us now. She hasn't for ages."

"Where is she?"

"Well, she's _supposed _to be in America, but we don't know for a fact."

"Well, you won't do, will you? My mobile's off. I'm right here!"

We all looked and saw a pretty dark blonde girl. She wore a pretty purple shirt and an orange skirt. Weird colour combo, but she managed to pull it off.

Fabian was up and hugging her in seconds. "Nina!"

Oh, so this is Nina?

"Hey! Wait, where's the blonde fashionista/crusher?"

"She's at fashion school."

"Oh. Hey, I watched this super sad Twilight movie. I wanted to tell Amber."

"New Moon or Breaking Dawn?"

"Breaking Dawn."

"Which part?"

"Two, obviously. I saw Alice's vision and I cried when future Aro rips off future Carlisle's head."

"And you say I have weird taste in films where they twist stuffed bird heads? You watch movies where vampires rip off each other's heads."

Ew-w. Disgusting.

"Um, guys, we're trying to eat."

Nina looked at Mara, who was gagging and holding herself.

"You alright, Mara?"

"Please talk about something else. Something happy. Please?"

"OK, uh, why?"

I squeaked "Jara baby!"

"Huh? Oh, Mara! Jerome! Seriously? That's fabulous!"

Victor walked in and I flinched. The guy scares me. He's big and he's loud and he wears hideous clothes.

"What did you say, Miss Martin?" He glanced at her, then looked back. "Nina Martin?!"

"Yup, here I am. Hey, Victor."

Trudy ran in, screaming, Jasper behind her, looking thrilled.

"Ni-i-i-ina-a-a-a-a-a!"

"Trudy! Aw, have I missed you!"

Then they hugged. After that, Nina hugged Jasper.

"Jasper! Aw, I missed you, too! How's life?"

"Fantastic. And for you?"

"Now that I'm here, it's heaven on earth."

"Trudy's having some sort of fit of excitement."

She was bouncing up and down, giggling happily and clapping like a two year old who had been promised a bowl of ice cream. Though I know that if you promise her ice cream, you get a huge bouncy happy fit. She giggled.

"OK, Trudy. Who promised you ice cream?"

"You turned up. It's better than ice cream when I see a teenage student come back. And look at you! You look amazing! What did you do with yourself?"

"Not a lot. I'm just really happy to see you all again."

_So now I've met Fabian's girlfriend, and she is so out of his league. She's really pretty and seems really smart. She knows everyone here inside and out, except K.T. and me. She was really happy to see us all. She's going to have the attic to herself while she visits. I have my own theories on what she's doing back. But whatever. Life has it's own little problems. She asked me to have an all night Twilight marathon with her, like she did with Amber once up to Eclipse. Well, Breaking Dawn wasn't about she has the whole saga on DVD. I joined her for it and now my eyes are closing in the middle of class and they are hurting me. I have a feeling A__mber would do the exact same thing. But isn't it a good thing? Anyway, I have to excuse myself from class before Ms. Denby tears _my _head off. Uh, not literally, though. OK, see you. Willow J. :) _

"Ms. Denby, may I please be excused? I'm not feeling very well."

I nearly fell asleep after that.

"OK, will someone please escort Miss Jenks back to her house?"

I remember Alfie pulling me to my feet, but I was sleeping when I got back. Trudy panicked and woke me up.

"What happened?"

"She passed out in class. She had just enough time to tell Miss Denby. Then she fainted."

"Oh, dear. Come here, sweetie."

She carried me to my room and lay me down on my bed.

"Sweetheart, you look wrecked. What happened to you?"

"I had a movie marathon with Nina. I've never had one so I can't handle it. Sorry, Trudy."

"Oh, I see. You should sleep. I'll bring you some supper tonight. What movies did you watch?"

"The Twilight Saga. I advise you not to watch the last one because it will scare you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alice has this vision and shows it to Aro. Scary."

"OK, more than enough information, thank you, Willow. You have a sleep, sweetie."

So I did.

**And another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Amber's Diary.

_This new school is one of the best, possibly second. But I really miss Anubis house and all my friends. I want to be back there. This school is what I've always dreamed of, but the only downside is, my friends aren't here. I got a text from Joy, saying that there are new couples, but she didn't tell me who they are. Gr-r-r, do I need to turn up back there to see who's dating who? I might text Mara or Tricia and get some ... ask Trudy if I can go visit? Ooh, maybe she's with Jasper? With them two last term, you could _feel _their happy romantic chemistry. But then after all that and their flirting and making each other happy, he left her to it. He was always saying that she's cute and lovable. He once even said she was cuddly. Then of course there was Jerome. He loves Trudy, just not in that way. But he definitely loves Mara in that way! He's crushed on her for pretty much two terms and now they're dating. Of course, Willow fancies him and if she's still like me, he'll take her. OK, so. Willome. Oh-oh. Trudy might actually be with _Victor!_ O.M.G! Trictor? Eew-w-w-w! Yucky. I really hope she's with Jasper. Because 1: He's nicer. 2: He's closer in age to her. And 3: They make such a cute couple. Bonus: Besides leaving her, he's been really nice to and about her. OK, what about Fabian and Nina? Nina text and told me she was going back there. So, if Jabian hasn't happened, Fabina will! And Patricia ditched Eddie, so that might mean Keddie? Ugh, yuck. No, Tricia _needs _to date Eddie. Without him, she'll go back to the fruit loop she was before they met. Has Alfie got another girlfriend? Has Mick come back and asked out Joy, starting Moy? That would be so cool! Ooh, maybe I could get myself expelled and sent back to Anubis house and live there again? Good idea, Millington! You go girl. I like it. Well, that's exactly what I'll do._

"Miss Millington?"

"6 times squared equals nine over pi."

Mara's tutoring pays off.

"I asked you what colour you think this onesie should be."

"I think it'd have to be done in all different colours. If you're selling to a redhead, you'll need vanilla, pale gold or beige. For a brunette, you'll need emerald green, fuchsia, lemon yellow, blue green or turquoise blue. For a blonde, you'll need sky blue, strawberry red, mint green or pastel pink, and a light pastel pink at that. No neon. Because that way, at least they can wear a onesie and look stunning at the same time. I find that this kind of thing has to go with the hair colour."

Everyone stared at me. Even in my classes that involve fashion, I'm never that smart. I am not one to dole out advice like Trudy did. Oh, God, I'm gonna cry.

"Excuse me, please, Miss."

I ran out of class and found a bench in the neon flashing hall. I sat down and cried. I really missed everyone in Anubis house. I missed Trudy nagging me to do my homework on a Saturday night before us kids went out. I missed Jerome and Alfie stealing my prettiest clothes. I missed Mara patiently trying to tutor me while Mick did sports in front of us. I miss Victor constantly yelling at me. I miss Fabian playing his guitar outside my room while Nina and I sleep. I miss Nina crying out in her sleep at some random nightmare she was having. I miss listening to Joy talk about Mick and Patricia gab about Eddie. I missed hearing Trudy cry in her sleep, begging for someone to talk to. I missed going to her and hearing her chatter on to me about how much she missed Jasper. Because that's exactly how I feel now about everyone else. I picked up my mobile.

(Amber: **Bold.**Mr Millington: Normal.)

**Daddy, I want to go back to Anubis house. I hate it here.**

No, boo, sorry.

**DADDY! I miss all my friends.**

You'll make new ones.

**I am crying because I miss my housemother crying in her sleep and babbling about this guy she liked at three in the morning. COME ON!**

Amber! No. If she cries in her sleep over a man, she might not be emotionally stable.

**Daddy, I may be upset, but I won't stand for you talking about Trudy or any of my friends in Anubis house like that. Trudy is emotionally stable, mentally stable and she's the sweetest woman I know since Mummy. **

I'm not bothered. Sweet or not, stable or not, she is nothing in your life now, like everyone else. Just get over it Amber. Goodbye, boo.

(End call.)

I sat there and I plotted to run away. I was not staying there. I wanted to be back with my real family. Daddy is just mean. How can he be my real daddy? I slipped out of the main school building and went to my dormitory. I hated it here. I packed a big shoulder bag with two spare outfits, one set of shoes, a wash bag of toothpaste, a toothbrush, a compact makeup kit and a mini face cream, and a tub of shower gel and a hairbrush with some shampoo and a mini blow dryer and my purse. Then I slipped out of the school gates and left the school. I text Trudy and told her I was coming back. I missed her so much. She text back, said she was so excited.

I caught a train. I bought the ticket and got on. I was in a taxi to the school an hour later. When I got back, they were so pleased. Trudy was stood grinning when Nina answered the door. She was stood with...

"Jasper! Trudy! Oh, I knew you two would date!"

They both came and gave me this massive hug.

"Yup, we are. And we have missed our favourite fashionista blonde!"

"Aw! I missed you guys!"

I managed to hug everyone, and I got to share the attic with Nina. When I tasted Trudy's cooking, I realised I'd really missed it. I even volunteered to wash up with her. Then I told her.

"You're being unusually helpful, Amber."

"I just really missed you. And I love having you. The food they provided there, I swear, was rubber and plastic painted to look like food. At least you can cook food that _is _food."

She laughed and shook her head. "You are so funny, sweetie. I missed you."

"Aw, Trudes!"

That called for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed.

"Ooh! Careful, sweetie, my ribs aren't indestructible."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting."

"What did you forget now? Is it the fact that Miss Trudy's not indestructible? She never was. But she's close. You can't break her."

"Hey, that is not true. You can. And once, you did." Her tone was harder than usual and her eyes were cold.

"Look, I've apologised for that. And if you don't let go of it, I might end up giving you kisses."

"Don't bother. I'm not in the mood."

I saw the 'romantic' tension had changed to 'pre-break-up' tension. Uh-oh. If they break up, we're back to square one. Or the non-existent square, zero. Because this time, she'll be heartbroken. And dealing with heartbreak is something poor Trudy has never had to deal with before.

"OK, Trudy. You need to cool off."

"If I get any colder, I will be freezing everything I touch."

"I know this is none of my business, but what happened?"

"We just had a little argument while you kids were out shopping."

"A little argument? It started under whispers and ended in screaming."

"Well? You told me that you were out shopping for baby clothes with your ex-girlfriend! How am I supposed to take that as if you'd just told me you'd bought a tub of ice cream?"

"I told you she's been with this kid's dad for five years. And we happened to meet up in the street. That's not against you."

"Whatever. Just go and play with your toy mummifying kit before I start screaming and crying."

"He has a toy mummifying kit? Wow, you are really into Egypt, aren't you?"

"I prefer Trudy."

O...K... gross.

"Right, OK, well. Trudy, why would you start screaming and crying?"

"Because I will if he doesn't go and let me breathe freely."

"OK, you two have this major issue with this. You need some serious Trasper time."

"Um, serious _what _time again, Amber?"

"Aw, how sweet! You talk together without the signals! It's like you have some kind of telepathic magic between you. And trust me, that is not the only kind of magic you two have."

"Serious what time?"

"Oh, Trasper. Your couple name. Trudy and Jasper. See?"

"Oh, Amber. It was sweet of you, but we don't need a pairing name when we're so close to a break up and a _get out of this room, Jasper Choudhary, before I faint from the lack of oxygen._"

"OK, pretty. I'll let you breathe. Even though I'm not actually close enough to constrict your breathing."

He left the room and Trudy bent her head. A tear dripped onto the counter. I gave her a hug.

"What did I do? I'm so stupid. He thinks that I hate him."

"OK, that isn't true. He loves you to pieces. Maybe you love him so much, it constricts your breathing?"

"Do you think so?"

"I know so. Mara's told me. It's science. Literally."

She looked confused then yelled "Jasper, get in here!"

"What did I do to you now?"

"Get over here."

"What for? Are you going to throw a girl fit?"

"Just come here."

He walked over to her and ended up in a huge hug.

"Wow, maybe I should infuriate you more often."

"Maybe you should. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I sensed a kiss coming.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait! I'm clear!"

I ran out and let them get on with their kiss-fest. Yeah, that's right, Amber just helped them out before a break up.

"Amber!"

"Willow!"

"Did you see Trasper? They were so close to a breakup."

"Not any more. But I wouldn't go in the kitchen. They're having a private moment."

"Aw, sweet! Kisses!"

"Yup. So, let's choose what to wear for their 'reconciliation' party. Which, of course, I am planning already."

"Wow, you are quick."

"Parties are my specialty."

"You know yourself _so _well!"

"Yeah, I do."

"OK, so what should I do? What colour should I wear? Midnight blue or fuchsia?"

"Fuchsia. It suits you. But maybe it needs to be a little lighter by a shade or two but no more than two. Because if it's too light, it won't suit you that well and too dark won't go too well with your fair skin and light hair. You need the perfect balance."

"Wow, you are so sensible."

"I know. I'm going to wear this."

I held up a sky-blue dress.

"Aw that's so pretty. But I'll stick with fuchsia."

"What about this one? It's just two shades lighter."

It suited her perfectly.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"Isn't it! OK, let's plan the party. Do you have matching shoes?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I already know you do."

"Yeah." I smiled at Willow.

Then we got down to business. We told Victor we were planning something, but he just went "Whatever, go away" and left us to it. We weren't bothered. We told everyone in Anubis house, except Trudy and Jasper. Nina and Fabian were going to bring them in. This was so much fun. We had the whole party set up for them. A random little Trasper party for them just to have a date or something. We had the gooiest songs in the world for them We just bounced about when they came in and saw it.

"Whee-eee-eee-eee! Hi!"

They both looked amazed. We did a really good job. It was fun. And that was the party's point.

_This is so much fun. I've really missed being back here. Willow and I threw a party for Trudy and Jasper to have a date. They were having some issues, but they're happy and very gooey again now. Good. And I discovered that they're getting two new guys here. Gary and Sam. Willow and K.T. will be happy. I know I am. Well, goodnight. Amber. xoxo._

**And another chapter. Well, you all know the drill. R&R. Thanks so much to all my reviewers for their support. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Alfie's Diary.

_Sometimes, you _can _have too much of a good thing. I just ate twelve platefuls of Trudy's cupcakes. And they had massive icing swirls on top. They were amazing and all, but I feel really sick. She brought me a bucket in case I'd be sick, but I haven't been sick. She was sweet enough not to lecture me or even so much as smile and roll her eyes. Dead sympathetic. We kids love her for a reason. And that's cause she loves us. She's a really wonderful person. If Jasper wasn't planning to propose to her, I think I might have to. Yeah, that's right, he's gonna propose to her. He told all us guys, made us swear not to tell her. She's gonna be thrilled. He's even planning to take her on a honeymoon to this beautiful Hawaiian resort for two weeks. She told the girls in private that she'd say yes if Jasper proposed to her. I think they were playing some girlie Truth or Dare game, because Nina had to confess that she'd say yes if Fabian turned up outside her door after lights out and proposed to her. We all had a get-together afterward, us kids, and we told it all. Amber started choosing bridal dresses that she thought Trudy might like. We had to make them swear not to tell her and they made us swear not to tell him. He said he'd like to propose in front of the whole school, because he knew she liked movies like that and she's written stories like that. That was a surprise, Trudy writing stories. But that's what he'll do. We all told Victor we were going to host a massive party and all that and he should attend. We had to tell Jasper_,_ so we did. Well, he was pleased about that, then Trudy wandered in, looking kind of lonely. She saw us all and smiled, then drifted by. She looked so... different. She wasn't happy and bouncy, yet she wasn't sad and lonely. She just seemed like a lost soul who didn't know where she was. I could tell he hadn't proposed, she'd be screaming happily and hanging onto his arm. But she usually grabs his arm and clings on. I can tell it sometimes irritates him and I think she can too, because she lets go and drifts off. He doesn't even notice until he sees that she's not there and goes to look for her._

"Alfie! Party time! You are meant to be catching Trudy."

Amber dragged me off my bed. I went and got Trudy up. I took her to our whole school party. She just looked about in confusion. Then everyone saw her and made a path for her to the stage. The whole auditorium was choc-a-block with people. Then Jasper got on stage and we pushed Trudy up. She didn't understand why Amber had dressed her in the beautiful pale blue dress and matching shoes. She seemed to be quietly apologising for wearing a dress, because he murmured back (I lip-read) that she looked perfect. Then he went down to propose. The whole school gasped. Trudy's eyes went wide when she got what was going on.

"Trudy Rehman, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Her eyes went so wide, I thought they were going to fall out of her head. Then she said "Yes" under her breath, but people heard it in the back of the auditorium. He gave her the sparkling diamond and sapphire ring, then kissed her. Everyone exploded in cheers. Then it was party time. We had romantic pop songs that got everyone dancing. Amber did nothing but squeal excitedly. Until I pulled her to dance. When the newly-engaged couple got off stage, they danced to a really awesome-sauce pop tune. I always thought they'd be really embarrassing when they danced. But no, it was so cool, they made us lot look really awful.

"Isn't this just so romantic, Al?"

"Yeah." And for once in my life, I wasn't bored three-quarters of the way to death.

"I wasn't expecting them to be able to dance that well. They can do moves that none of us lot even know."

"What, really?"

"Yeah. Look, they're dancing till they drop. And so, she drops. Great."

He slipped out with her. Nobody even noticed. Trudy had dropped, passed out or something, and only Jasper had noticed. Poor Trudy.

When we got home, all of us tired out, we saw Jasper in the living room, looking tired himself.

"What's up?"

"Where's Trudy?"

"Sh! She's sleeping."

"What happened?"

"Oh, she fainted. When she came around, she went pale green and threw up. She's not feeling fantastic. So she's having a sleep to see if she was just tired. We've got a doctor coming in the morning to check her over, see if she's ill or something. She was fine this morning, but she said she'd been feeling off all day. That's all. Well, I hope that's all. Just some sort of 24 hour bug or something."

"Aw, poor Trudy."

"I know. She's just not that strong and it gets worrying."

"What?"

"Well, you remember the time she was kidnapped?"

"How can we forget?"

"Well, ever since then, she's been a little bit... well, her health hasn't been exactly perfect. And she doesn't seem very well now and I think that her immune system might not be strong enough to fight this off. I hope that I'm just paranoid, but I might not be."

I understood that one. But she fainted and puked. She might just have some sort of 24 to 48 hour virus. It's probably nothing serious.

The next day, the doctor came round. He did the check and told Jasper. Well, that's a surprise(!)

We asked, trying not to pester.

"We'll have to tell you when she can get up. Right now, she can't move without going dizzy or being sick."

"Oh, God. Is it some serious condition?"

"No, thank God. Not exactly. But she's not letting anyone go in, except to give her a drink and she can't keep any food down. The poor thing."

Great, so we can't ask her what's up with her. Jasper won't tell us and I don't think Victor knows, because I saw him asking Jasper who wouldn't tell him until Trudy could get up. We sat about with Jasper, keeping him company. Well, he's probably missing Trudy. He went to give her a drink after he heard her be sick. I'm actually surprised she had anything to be sick with.

Nina said sadly "It's such a shame. They've just got engaged, and now she's sick. The only thing that he can do is make sure she's got water, a bucket and can get to the loo. All the while, she's just lay there, staring at the ceiling."

We all agreed with that.

Joy said "What do you lot think's wrong with her?"

Mick said "She's probably got a sick bug or something. I had one when I was 7 and I passed out from it."

Mara said "I didn't know that. But you could be right."

Fabian said "What has she been in contact with? It could be something really bad."

Jerome said "We don't usually keep tabs on what Trudy's been in contact with. It's usually sarcophagi."

Eddie laughed. "We meant what illnesses."

"I don't take notice. Whatever we've had?"

Patricia groaned. "Look, Trudy's a fighter. Whatever it is she has, she'll get over. She's one of the strongest people we know."

I said "Tricia has a point."

K.T. said "Maybe she's not got anything. Maybe it's just stress. She might have been stressed out at some point and this might be a reaction to it."

Willow said "Oh, yeah. That makes perfect sense."

Mara, genius of the house, spoke up. "What, a delayed reaction to stress? Would that really worry Jasper if that's all it is?"

"Hmm, you're right." We were all worried. Amber was thinking.

"Wow, if I'm right, this would be so weird..."

"What is it?"

"I can't say what I think it is."

"We'll just have to ask."

When Jasper came back in, he looked more tired.

"Well, how is she?"

"Getting a little bit better. I've had to give her blackcurrant Lucozade to help her along a bit."

"Amber has a theory on what's wrong with Trudy, but she won't tell us what her theory is."

"OK, come out into the hall, Amber. If this is so secret, you don't even want to tell your friends, I'm willing to listen to you and tell you if you've got it or not."

They left the room. We all conversed in worry.

"It could be life-threatening."

"He said her mysterious condition is easing and she's getting a little bit better."

Nina said "It could be something a little bit less dangerous than we think it is."

"What like?"

"Well, if my theory is the same as Amber's and hers is correct, then we'll all know. Just hang on."

They came back in, Amber glowing and Jasper looking like he was mentally kicking himself. This was not good. Why does Amber have to be so pretty? She took me out of the room to talk.

"What's wrong with Trudy?"

"There's nothing _wrong, _exactly. It's actually incredible."

"What is it?"

"Jasper said I can take you to talk to her, because I know and he knows that it's safe and so does we can't tell anyone else that we know."

"I don't know."

"You will." She knocked softly on Trudy's bedroom door. "Trudes?"

"What is it?"

"Can we come in?"

"We? How many of you are there?"

"Two. Amber and Alfie."

"OK."

We went in and quietly closed the door. Trudy was scarily pale and very weak.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Awful. But improving. What did Jasper tell you?"

"Just what I guessed at."

"How much do you know?"

"Enough to know what's keeping you here."

I said softly "Hey, I have no idea what you ladies are talking about."

Trudy smiled sweetly at me, then Jasper came in.

"Have you told them yourself yet? Amber knows already, but Alfie hasn't got a clue."

"I was just going to tell him. Come on then."

Jasper sat next to her and held her hand. Suddenly I panicked. I knew instantly what was coming. Trudy was... Oh My God!

"I think he's worked it out alone. What is it, Alfie?"

"She... you're... oh my God... she's... you're not... are you?"

Trudy laughed, a weak sound, but full of amusement.

"Absolutely. Please don't tell the other kids yet."

"They're worried too, Trudy."

"We know that. OK, fine. You guys tell them."

"OK. They'll be so happy to know that you're going to be parents. At least, they'll be relieved."

So we told them.

_Wow. So there's going to be a baby in the house over the summer. We'll all be out of school when the kid arrives. And it'll be at least two months old when we see it. Trudy was so excited when she'd got over her sickness and dizziness and went out for the first scan. She didn't tell us anything, but she was smiling all day. It's fantastic to see her happy again._

**Well, another chapter. Everyone knows the drill. R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie's Diary.

_Oh, God. Our house mother? What did she do to deserve that? The poor woman's gonna have a baby, what nasty soul would do that to her? If Patricia was in that situation, she would freak out. Well, Trudy might actually want a baby. Who knows? She's always been the mushy type, wanting kids around her all the time. Even when she should want to be in private, she wants us lot. Like when she's having a serious P.D.A moment, she should want a little bit of privacy._

"Eddie?"

"Patricia?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Are you keeping a _diary,_ Eddie?"

"Tell anyone and our newly back together relationship is so over."

"OK, then. I wasn't going to tell anyone, you know I wouldn't do that. I'm too nice to you. I just wanted to let you know that dinner's on it's way."

"What?"

"Yeah, Trudy and Jasper have got us all a takeaway meal to celebrate. You know, the engagement, the baby. They're really excited."

"You happy for them?"

"Yeah. Well, despite the fact that it's really gross seeing them all snuggled up and gooey. But in most other ways, it's kinda nice. I hate it, but it's nice."

"Ugh. Right. I'm coming."

We walked into the living room. True enough, there they were, gooey and soppy with each other, laughing at something. Probably something mushy or something someone else would class as sweet. It was true, though. It was sweet, in a sickening way. Ignoring the gooey snuggling and kissing was a basic impossibility. Nobody could look away from it. Those two human beings are disgusting and fascinating. How can they be that mushy?

The doorbell rang. Saved by the bell. Literally. Trudy went to get the dinner, while Jasper set the table. They seemed to be a single mind working in two separate units. She does one thing and he does the counterpart. He does something and she does the counterpart. It'd worked like that since they started in the exhibition last term apparently. They were in the same building, that was it. They worked exactly like that. Mush mush mush and more mush if they got too close. If they brushed past each other, it'd be a smile or a quick kiss. They were born mushy, I can swear it.

"OK, Eddie, what's bugging you?"

Amber had sat down next to me, looking equally bugged.

"Just Mr and Miss Mushy. All they do is mush about."

"Aw, you must think it's disgusting."

"It is. I suppose you think it's cute?"

"It was at first. But now it's just getting ridiculous. They really need to lay off each other a bit. Everyone needs to breathe, even soppy mushed up couples."

I laughed. The lady don't lie.

"So, how's things with Patricia?"

"Oh, back together."

"Aw! That's fabulous!"

"Yeah, I guess it is. So what's bugging you?"

"I keep thinking Daddy's going to track me down and drag me back to that other school."

"I thought you would like that."

"I did, but I hated it too. No friends and I didn't stand out and the food they gave me made me want to go and starve. After Trudy's cooking, you would want to ignore their plastic and rubber too."

I sat on my bed in my room. I had my head phones on, playing Sick Puppies. And with the very gooey newly engaged couple, I was very nearly sick. I always hated school, but I am really excited about going. Just to avoid Mushy 1 and Mushy 2 and coming Mushy Jr. I tell you, it's bad. Very bad. So bad, I wanna go to school and stay there just to avoid coming home. I've actually taken to signing out and going off campus for my evening meals, they've gotten that bad. The only reason I'm here now, it's past curfew and Victor would tear my head off if I walked in at four in the morning and went to school before breakfast. Which I do. I get up before Trudy's even starting breakfast and I go trekking around the school grounds.

"Eddie, why are you still up?"

"No reason, just go back to sleep."

"I can't. I told the girls I'd watch the last Breaking Dawn film with them. Apparently, it's Breaking Hearts not Dawn when it comes to the girls."

"Oh. Good luck. Crying girls, nightmare. I bet it'll be over Robert Pattinson."

"In Joy and Amber's cases, oh yeah. They're still whinging over the fact he's dating Jennifer Lawrence. That's all they talk about."

I laughed. Two girls crying over someone they just can't have. That's beyond boring.

"OK, see you."

"See you."

_And with that, I am going to sleep. I'll probably have nightmares about the group of soft mushers in this house. Oh, well._

**And another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to my reviewers for making me smile so much. You guys are so amazing! Until next update, R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Joy's Diary.

_Well, it's been four long and irritating months and the only reason I haven't written in here is that I dropped my diary in a bush and I only just found it, absolutely dripping wet. So I dried it out and re wrote every entry and updated it now. Explains why it's so messy. Anyway, today we're in a big fake flap. This is the day we find out if the Trasper baby is male or female. Personally, we could care just a bit more. Because right now, we're only slightly excited. They're already at the hospital. Everyone's just glad of the peace. I know I am. I should ask if Mick wants a date. I really like Mick. Uh-oh, sounds like the mushy couple are back._

I ran downstairs and joined the girls on the stairs, just as the guys all ran out into the hall.

"Hi!"

"Hello, sweeties!"

"Hey, kids."

"So, come on."

Trudy blinked, then remembered why they were there. "Oh, sorry. It's a boy!"

That's where everyone gave them massive hugs. Well, we were happy for them. They were having a son, of course we were happy. Trudy's always wanted a baby, and we were just so happy for her and Jasper to be almost parents. We've already shown her the wedding dresses. All of them are loose and still really pretty. She'd chosen the really long snowy white one, with the soft tiny pearl beads on the skirt. We'd given the guys the sheet of tuxes to let Jasper choose from, all of them right for his skin tone and the perfect size, but of course, nobody told either of them which one the other chose. It was going to be one huge surprise, for them both. The wedding was next week and we girls had all gone Olympic and Denali coven girls on them. We all played dress up, make up and do-your-hair-up. They both nearly died laughing when we tried the clothes out. Is it any wonder they love us girls? The guys were watching The Mummy 3. Technically, it's just some dude film set in China. Whatever.

We showed them the outfits. I was on the Olympic Coven, so we four played Rosalie, Esme, Alice and Bella on Renesmee's wedding day. The other three girls played as Carmen, Tanya and Kate. Probably the funnest thing ever. The Olympic coven were literally dressing up Renesmee while the Denali coven focused on Jacob. Eventually, when we were all done, we traded rooms to check out the other coven's handiwork. We saw Jasper in his suit and we were impressed. (In the Olympic coven, there was Nina, Mara, Patricia and me. In the Denali coven, there was K.T., Willow and Amber.)

"Wow, those three have really done an impressive job."

"It's like a nightmare. I'll just be happy once this ceremony's over and Trudy and I can jet off to Hawaii."

"Uh-huh, we know what you're feeling, don't worry."

We just were so impressed, we were having a hard time not screaming delightedly. Well, with them being happy, we were joining in the excitement. Victor, however was being Charlie Swan, thinking it stupid that his granddaughter was getting married. OK, Trudy isn't _technically _ his granddaughter, she's just playing as Renesmee, who is Charlie's granddaughter. The boys, were playing as Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Eleazar. This was so fun. And the vampire dudes were watching a dude movie instead of helping their wives. Hmm, weirdos. They had over two of the Isis house boys for this movie. So they were going to play Garrett and Toshiro before he was beheaded. (We're just assuming he survived.) See? Fun, huh?

So by the wedding day, we were all buzzing about, excited as ever. Vera had even come back for the wedding. She said she wanted to see the happy couple. Well, Trudy cried. I thought ahead this time and used waterproof makeup, so that she wouldn't cry off her makeup. There was a reason they made me play as Alice. Vera was playing as Sue Clearwater, who was with Charlie quite a lot after Harry's death. So Rufus played Harry. That made perfect sense to us. We really did compare to them on that day. Us lot were rushing about so quickly and carefully, Trudy actually called us a bun ch of little vampires. Jasper laughed and said that we were just as quick as them. Mick was playing Jasper Hale, which was really cool as I was in such a hurry to get downstairs, I jumped off the banister and landed lightly.

"Nice."

That's when Mick kissed me. I would have passed out if I hadn't been in such a hurry. Nina ran by, Bella with her Edward.

"Hey, Alice, Jasper."

We laughed and ran ahead with our plans.

Keeping the bride away from the groom was the hardest thing in the world. We managed it, though. Until the ceremony itself, when we had to let them be together. Throughout the ceremony, all we girls did was cry. By the time it got to the "I do"'s, we were drowning in our own tears. After the whole whoo-hoo was over, we had to make them change clothes for their trip to Hawaii. We were with Vera and Victor for two weeks. We were hoping they'd get married too. Just for the sake of planning another wedding. Talk about fun.

_So we had those two long weeks. You would not believe how happy we were to see them when they got back, it was so funny._

They literally just walked in, stuck their bags in Trudy's room, then walked softly to the living room. All they must've wanted was to just snuggle. But we didn't want that yet, they'd had two whole weeks of it.

"SURPRISE!"

They both gasped as we turned on disco lights, and put on some music, just not too loud, we weren't mean. We gave them everything in the way of a party. By midnight, Victor called and end to it and he and Vera welcomed back the happy (mushily happy) couple. Then they went to bed and so did us kids. It had been so much fun.

_And that was it for us. But of course, we were too hyped up to sleep. Wow, now I really feel like one of the Cullens. Ha ha. Well, goodnight._

**And that's that. Well, please R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Fabian's Diary.

_Here we all are again. This is the last week of school and there is nothing to do. I'm bored and I've charted so many different constellations and I've done all my holiday homework already and handed it in. They hadn't planned any more yet or even typed it up, so I'm stuck. I've memorised every lyric to every song I know. I've even managed to learn any and everything on what we might have to do next term. Mysteries, schoolwork and even baby care. That's how bored I was. I learned how to take care of a baby. Wow, I've never been this bored. _

A scream.

_Ha ha, Trudy's probably seen a mouse or a rat or a spider. She screams when someone turns off a light in the dark. She hates the dark, she really hates it. Oh well. I can't believe how bored I am. The others have all gone home for the summer break. They were let out early, but my parents haven't come for me yet. I wanna go home already. Jasper's actually supposed to bring Trudy to my house and introduce her to the family. There's a new kid coming in the autumn. She's only 11 or so. I can't wait to see that, Jerome flirting with an eleven year old. He'll get into big trouble with Mara and Trudy. That's not gonna be fun. But him flirting with an 11 year old girl, that will be funny. What won't be funny is having Jasper and Trudy in the house back home. And the baby'll arrive there too. Oh, why couldn't Jasper fall for someone _not _my housemother? This is beyond a joke. My parents are eager to meet Jasper's new wife, and that's fine, but to have them stay with us? Um. If there's a baby involved, I'm doomed. Well, I was doomed when they fell for each other. But this is awful. _

Then there was a tiny squealing noise, and a tap running. I went to see to the only other people in this house. I did not expect to see what I saw. Trudy bathing a little baby, small enough to be a Tesco scented doll. OK, little bit bigger, but only by four or five inches, lay out straight. Jasper was getting some more warm water. The baby was snuggling his head onto Trudy's arm. She looked up at me.

"Hello, sweetie. Are you OK? You're a little bit... green."

"When did... baby... come?"

"Oh, he's only just arrived. About ten minutes ago. More or less."

"Did you name him?"

"Yes. We've called him Dylan."

"Cool. Did Jasper tell you that my parents want you all to stay over this summer?"

"No, he didn't. When did he tell you that?"

"Jasper didn't. My parents did, when he told them that he was engaged to you."

"So why didn't he tell me?"

"I haven't got a clue."

Jasper came in, heard what we were saying and swallowed, then tried to back out.

"Jasper Choudhary, don't even think about going anywhere! Get back in here!"

He came in, looking nervous as if he was in trouble.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Why didn't you tell me Mr and Mrs Rutter wanted us to stay for the summer?"

"Well, I wanted to take you there as a surprise. But now the rat's out of the bag."

"Rats?!"

"Don't you mean cat?"

"Yeah. But she's cute when she freaks out."

"Hey, no I'm not. Anyway, pour that water in this bath. Our baby needs some more warmth."

"OK."

He poured it in and Trudy rubbed special baby shampoo into the baby's fuzzy hair. I have to admit, that kid is cute.

She hummed a tune to him.

Jasper gave her a towel for the baby. She got the little kid out and dried him off gently, cradling him. She put baby powder on him, then put him in a nappy and a vest then a light blue sleep suit. God, she looked like she'd been doing this all her life.

"OK, baby. You relax, yes?"

All he did was snuggle into her and close his eyes. He already knew she was his mother. Jasper had gone back into the bathroom.

"He's so small."

"I know. I didn't expect him to be big, as he never got too big before his birth. The midwife at the scans told us that he'd only be little when he came. We didn't panic, we knew he'd be tiny. But he's healthy and that's what really matters."

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

"All he did when he first arrived was cry until we plopped him in the bath. He loved that."

"Because he was in warm water. It reassures babies."

"Have you been so bored you've been reading up on this?"

"Yeah I have. He's going to love baths, he'll be your little water baby."

"Aw. Thanks for that. I'll know what to do with him now."

"He's so sweet, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. He seems to be tired. He just fell asleep. I watched a million shows and films about babies and none of the newborn babies fell asleep straight after a bath."

"Well, every baby is unique. And this one might just be one for sleeping a lot. He might like to sleep all the time."

"He loves being near his dad. Even when I was pregnant, he kicked unless I was any where near Jasper. Now I don't know what he would do if he wasn't near Jasper. He'd probably scream like he'd gone crazy."

Then Jasper came in. "Right then, you three. I've packed up, we can go to Julie and Jack's place."

I text my parents and they text back that we could be there by supper.

* * *

So we sat in the living room back home. My parents looked at Trudy. She just went pink under their looks. She was leaning on Jasper before she could faint. She didn't trust her own legs to support her. She was scared half to death and holding the baby as if he was her life line.

I said "Mum, Dad, she's feeling uncomfortable. Would you stop staring at her?"

They stopped and Trudy shot me a grateful look.

"So. Miss Trudy, you're Fabian's house mother?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. She was pink and she looked like she was prepared to be walked all over.

"Is he good for you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Never misbehaves?"

"No, sir."

"Do you enjoy looking after the children?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jasper, is she always this quiet and mild?"

"No, she's just shy."

Trudy blushed deeper, and held her baby closer to her body, trying to keep him warm and not to crush him.

"So, is that your child?"

"Yeah, our Dylan. He's only just arrived today."

"Oh? Then she recovers quickly."

No, she doesn't. The day she found out she was pregnant, she was sick and weak. She'd actually passed out. She couldn't move, because she was that ill.

"She's a strong woman, and she needs to be strong. She deals with Victor when he's bullying the kids."

"He bullies them?"

Trudy spoke up gently. "Not exactly bullies them, he's just very strict."

Then she went pink again and bent her head. I'd never seen her act like that. She was so quiet and even less talkative. She just refused to talk unless someone spoke to her. She mostly watched the baby, seeming very occupied.

Mum spoke to me.

"How are things between you and Nina then?"

"Great. Great. She's back from America. And Mick's back from Australia and he fancies Joy."

"Oh, does he? Maybe they should date?"

"Yeah. They should."

"Do you like the school?"

"Yeah, it's brilliant. Amber ran away from her fashion school to come back to us at the academy."

"Aw, she must really love it there. How are you finding life now?"

She meant with Trudy, Jasper and baby Dylan.

"It's amazing. Never been better."

I owe that baby a heck of a lot. He's taking up his parents' P.D.A time, the time they used to spend kissing on the sofa, regardless of who was watching them. That kid is a lifesaver.

_And that's my day. So, let's see what could happen next. Maybe my life will get weirder. Who knows?_

**And another chapter. Hope you liked it. So, tell me what you think. Please R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Victor's Diary.

_Trudy's finally married and her baby's just arrived. Thank God. I am just happy that she's not here now. OK, not true. I miss her. To be honest with you, she may be too young for me, but I kind of like her. In the sense that Jasper likes her, that way. She's really pretty. If she wasn't married and she didn't have such a sweet baby, I might try to break her and Jasper up. But she's happy and I only want her to be happy. It's all anyone can ask for when it's the one they love. She deserves to be happy. She does so much to please everyone else, she's never put herself first. So maybe she needs to think of herself for a change. As to Vera, I've decided to forgive her. It's not really her fault that she was blackmailed by Zeno, so I'm forgiving her. She's really sweet, maybe a negative version of Trudy. Well, they're both pretty, both sweet and both of them were blackmailed. Perfect._

**Sorry it's so short, but I have to go. Please R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Mick's Diary.

_I tried harder at training today. Dad's finally accepted that I'm intending to be an athlete. I got a text from Fabian telling me to expect Trudy and Jasper to be dead grumpy because they're tired when we go back next week. Strange guy. Then when I text back, he told me that their son, Dylan, had arrived and he was loud in the night. I found that one highly amusing. I could imagine Trudy angry. She'd probably just be crying and freaking out. Knowing her, that's how she'll be and totally wrecked. I don't actually know what Jasper'll be like, but I can imagine it. He'll probably snap at everyone. He did that enough when he and Trudy kissed during the ball and he ended up shoving her off him and walking away from her. After that, he snapped at everyone and anyone, including Trudy. They made it up after about a week. So that's how he'll be and he won't let Trudy within three inches of him in case he yells at her without any good reason and makes her cry. What, you didn't know that they'd kissed? Yeah, oh yeah. It was so sad. Trudy was really close by and he came up to her. They danced together, all friendly, no romance. Then she suddenly kissed him. He pushed her away from him and walked off. She just stood there, crying and she didn't even realise, she just ran out of there. Poor thing. I walked by her and saw her crying in a ditch full of wet mushy mud. She didn't even notice me, just sobbed. She was totally ruined for the week. Nobody cared, until Jasper noticed her crying. _

(A week later.)

I walked into Anubis. The rest of the gang were already there. Trudy was baking and had a little baby in a sling. Jasper was half sleeping on the sofa. As Trudy put the cupcakes on the table, I noticed that she looked utterly _wrecked._ She looked worse than Alfie and Jerome after a two day and night movie marathon. And they always look ruined. But she looked like she'd hit the iceberg, shattered, sank and pulled up a decade later and covered in mouldy seaweed and bruises and bits of driftwood, in a really bad state of disrepair.

"Trudy?"

"Mm?"

"You OK?"

"Mm, yeah, I am. Just tired."

She was so tired, she didn't even tell Jerome off for chucking a muffin into Fabian's face. She was just exhausted. Baby Dylan was sleeping happily, snuggled into her. That made her happy. She turned around and she looked at Jasper.

She screamed "JASPER! Wake up!"

He jumped and looked at her.

"Are you OK? Did something happen? Has someone got hurt?"

"No, just get up."

"Does baby need a nappy change?"

"Not yet."

He snapped "Well, in that case, wake me up when he needs something that makes you gag! Don't you dare wake me up otherwise!"

She said "Fine", then walked off, crying softly. Jasper just rolled his eyes and fell asleep. He was so tired, he didn't care that he'd upset Trudy. She was so sad, she actually went to her room. In there, there was a little room built in. I tapped on the door.

"What's the matter?"

I went in and saw her looking apologetic.

"Oh, hello, Mick. Sorry, sweetie. I've just been having really bad nights. I'm sorry for snapping."

"Are you feeling OK? Despite your sleepless nights?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little bit stressed out. At least Dylan gets some sleep. I wish I could say the same for his pain in the neck of a father. I'm actually considering chucking him out and letting him fend for himself. He'd be happy."

"Do you really think so? Because he loves you and Dylan like mad."

"Since Dylan came, he's been telling me he wishes that we'd shut up whinging. I keep telling him I have a headache, he tells me to button it and he doesn't care. Dylan cries and needs a change, Jasper says that he wishes the baby would just learn to use the loo and get used to being ignored if he's going to whinge all the time."

She sounded furious. Wow, the baby was 7 weeks old. He had no other means of communication. How did his dad expect him to use the loo at the age of 7 weeks? The kid can't walk!

* * *

It's been five weeks. They split up five weeks back. Dylan is three months old now. Trudy is a living skeleton, but only by an inch. She's refusing to eat more than just a sandwich and she drinks just one glass of water per day, enough to make enough milk for Dylan to live on.

"Found anything new, Fabian?"

"Yeah, he's updated his status. Says he wants to visit his lovely wife and son and he misses them like crazy."

Joy updated her status.

"Worried over Trudy. She's an only-just-living skeleton. She's not even trying to live for herself, just for her baby."

That got a comment.

"Jasper says that he's booking a flight to visit her now. He'll be here to see her in 24 hours."

We heard light footsteps running away and gentle sobs. We knew Trudy had heard and she was crying.

We all went to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"It's OK, Trudy. We won't let him hurt you again. He's not going to hurt you."

(24 hours later.)

Jasper came in and saw us kids all gathered close.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Trudy?"

"No and it wouldn't matter even if we had."

"Oh, God. She's not...?"

He clearly thought she'd died. Close, but she hadn't.

"No. She's very close to death, though. She eats and drinks minimally, but she's only doing it to feed Dylan. He's healthy enough. We don't think she wants to live without you. But when you snapped at her, she lost it all. You left, listening to her rage and it's killing her."

"Oh my God. Where is she?"

"She's in her room."

He went in there and we heard him gasp in shock. Then we heard a soft whisper.

"No..."

_That was it. He went in and he just said no. He couldn't believe what he saw. We couldn't either when we went in. It was horrible. I'll have to write it tomorrow._

**Cliffhanger! So, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I'm sorry it was a long wait, but I haven't had access to a computer or anything with a link to this site. Hope it was worth the wait. Until next update, please R&R. Random Dizzy. :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper's Diary.

_It all spiralled out of control the second I saw the dangerously thin figure on the bed. She was still my beautiful Trudy, but she was so thin, so sick. Her dark eyes fluttered open and she looked at me. Her eyes were dull and weak, but there was still a tiny sparkle. _

"Jasper, what are you doing home?"

The tone of her papery thin voice was shocked and happy.

"Trudy, my beautiful darling, I'm here to try to help you. You have to have something to live on. You look so ill, I can't take it. You know, you should try to eat something. You're probably going to die if you don't."

"Well, don't you want that? I mean, it's not the end of the world, just the end of a horrible nightmare."

"Since when is the end of you the end of a horrible nightmare?"

"Since I was old enough to breathe for myself, I've done nothing but be irritating."

Why was she saying all this? It was wrong, she was being silly. How can somebody so sweet and gentle say such hurtful and stupid things?

"Trudy, you know that isn't true. You're a beautiful dream, a lovely dream I don't ever want to wake up from. If you died, I'd never live with it. Without you, life would mean nothing."

"Now that's not true. You'd still have our son. He's so sweet and little. He looks like you, same little smile and the same dark eyes. Even his hair is like yours. You can see the same shape to his face. He's what kept me living, why I even bothered to try. I took him everywhere with me. Wherever I went, so did Dylan. And can you tell him that I love him?"

Her tone was gentle as she spoke, full of love and tenderness.

"You could do it, when you get better."

My voice wasn't sure, it was pleading. I was begging Trudy to attempt to survive. She clearly wouldn't if she didn't try.

"What? You think I'll get better?"

She wasn't even hopeful, she was amused.

"I know you will, if you try to."

"Well, that answers you, doesn't it? You can be a wonderful daddy and maybe one day, you'll bring home a lovely new mummy for our little boy."

"I'll still have you. If you won't eat by yourself, I'll have no choice but to get you to hospital. You're sick, dying. Don't let your life go. You're still young, you have so much to live for. You have a baby who loves you. You have students here who love you. Even Victor's got really worried. And I love you beyond reason. If you died, I wouldn't live for much longer, I'd make sure of it."

"No you would not! Even if I'm dead, you are not dying unless it's natural and that's what was supposed to happen. It's not going to be a suicide. Got that?"

This was her, strong and putting her foot firmly into the concrete that sets around it. She's not going to back down.

"If you died, I would die. Because you are the other half of me. If one half of my heart stops beating, the other half will stop too."

"It'll only stop if you let it. Don't let yourself go because of my death. Keep on living and you can have a lovely new wife and your son and her babies too. I probably won't go to heaven, but if by some miracle I get there, I'll make sure your life is better for you."

"Why would you even say that? I love you, no other woman could possibly compare to you. You're more than just an ordinary woman, you're an angel in a woman's body. I see you as one out of two of the best things in this world. You and Dylan. I'll stop existing if I lose you both. Without you, Dylan would die. And with that, I'd die. I can't lose either of you, do you understand?"

My voice was cracking, I was desperate not to cry. If Trudy did die, this would mean our son died and that would be the end of us all.

"Oh, for crying out loud! If that's what you truly want, I'll try. But I tell you now, I don't truly think it'll work."

"Why don't you think it'll work?"

"Feel my pulse."

It was slower than I'd ever felt it.

"It's been racing all day. But now I can't breathe too well and my head's spinning. This is why I asked you to tell our baby that I love him. And you should know. I love you. I have ever since we met. But we both know that one of us has to receive their death first. But don't you dare make a big fuss of my death or I swear I'll come back and haunt you endlessly. I'll be singing 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth.' Well, minus the swearing. You know I don't do that."

"All too well. Your favourite colour is sunshine yellow, your favourite shampoo smells like blueberries, your favourite hobby is singing and playing piano. You have one naturally silver toenail, your star sign is Aries, you hate to eat liver and you love chocolate and mint choc chip ice cream. If you could meet any celebrity, you'd choose to meet Pierce Brosnan. Your first holiday was when you were 16 and you went to Hawaii with your friend Zoe. Your first dress was when you were one day old and it was long and pale pink with a white lace hat. You have a birthmark on the sole of your foot in the shape of a flower and you've never had a single spot in your life. You've never had chicken pox, measles or anything like it. The worst you've ever had was a sick bug in May 1994 when you were 17. It went on for twelve days, then you recovered like lightning."

Tears were in her stunning eyes.

"How did you know all that?"

"I paid attention to you. I learned all that from listening to you talk to a doctor once or twice about past illnesses, listening to you murmur under your breath as you wrote in your diary and when you told me a list of your favourite things."

I remembered telling her a lot of personal things.

"Don't repeat any thing that you know about me, angel, please."

"OK, my love. I won't."

I trust her with secrets.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

"Where's the harm in it? Sure."

I got some ice cream. She lifted the spoon eagerly. I might have known that the way to make her eat would be to give her ice cream.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to check on her. Too little, too late. Machines surrounded her. She was murmuring.

"Where... is my... husband? Where... is... my... baby? Where are they? Come... out... my... lovelies. Mummy's sick... of... searching. Come... here... my... darlings."

I went nearer her bed.

"Trudy? What's the matter?"

"Jazz. Darling... not... going... to... make... it. Had... heart... attack. Only... going... to... live... a... few... more... hours."

She wasn't breathing regularly and this was probably the most heart-wrenching sight ever. My beautiful wife, only 37 and she's lay dying. This is my fault, I know it is. How can the universe do this to her? She's too young to be suffering this. I had flashbacks of her.

_* A lovely woman was standing in the doorway of the old Frobisher Library, her soft dark eyes glittering as she was stunned speechless. The soft smile on her face as she looked about like a toddler seeing a toy shop for the first time. Her helping to lift boxes, to do book inventories, and her gentle chatter. The same beauty sat a piano on Christmas Eve, playing carols as she sang them. Her on Christmas Day, singing as she served Christmas dinner. I watched as she handed out gifts, laughing as people kissed her cheeks in thanks. She was hanging up mistletoe on New Year's Eve, dressed in a sequinned party dress. Her standing alone in a corner, crying as she watched couples dance. Dancing with her and as the clock struck midnight, kissing under the mistletoe. Spending those wonderful nights with her. The day we got engaged, worrying as she fainted. The day we were told that she was expecting. The look on her beautiful face when she was told she was having a son. Everything she did through her pregnancy. She was everything that glittered and shone. The birth of our baby, the wonder of the soft smile she had when she saw our baby boy. When we visited Jack and Julie, how quiet and nervous she was, clutching our newborn and her legs barely supporting her. How she was so tired and sad the day I left. The second I saw that post about her being so sick. When I saw her, lay on her bed, without any will to live on.*_

She seemed to know what I was thinking as there were tears in her eyes, too.

"I know. It's not that long ago, is it? Yet look at us now. Both in tears and we're saying goodbye a whole lot sooner than we thought we would be. But this is peaceful and it's not too painful. The only part of it that hurts is that you and Dylan will be left and I won't be there to watch him grow and keep you from blowing the house up when you try to cook or give you both kisses and cuddles when you need them. And you know perfectly well they're what you'll need. And if your new wife treats our Dylan nastily and her own with love, I want you to make sure that you are the one to treat him as an equal to those kids. Because I may not be alive, but that doesn't mean that you can ignore your baby boy."

"Trudy, there never will be another woman in my life. And Dylan is a part of you, I could never ignore that. And you can't promise this, but I want you to try to pull through this and bring back the future you deserve. You can do this."

"Having you here, full of that lovely optimism makes me wish that I had that strength. But my life is limited and I'm fighting to stay as hard as I can. I can't let go of you in this way. I'm trying as hard as I can, but I just can't make this any easier. I wouldn't die if I had the choice. But I don't have that choice."

And with that, she closed her eyes.

"Trudy, don't do this. Please don't."

"It's not my fault. Please just swear to me now that you will care for my baby and try to keep both of you alive and well."

"I'll do my best for him, I swear it on my life."

"And Jasper, I love you so much."

"I love you, too, my beautiful little Trudy."

"Would you tell our son that his mum loves him and is watching him as he's growing?"

"I'll do that. I'll tell him that, and I'll make sure to visit you every week and give you photos of him and flowers."

"Aw, darling. Thank you for making my life the best. I'll always love you. Goodbye, darling."

"Goodbye, Trudy."

She gave me a last smile and that was it. Her breathing slowed and stopped, and her heart monitor flat-lined. Her soft little body was even smaller in death. Tears spilled from my eyes as I looked at my wife. Our little son cried and I went to get him. He had that little way of needing comfort the way his mum had always needed. I wished I'd been there for her when she really needed me the most, instead of listening to her rage because she was tired. The tiredness would sort itself out. But now I'd lost my wife, my child's mother. She was the one that we needed the most. Without her, we had an awful empty hole in our lives. I'd lost the most wonderful woman ever.

The doctor came in and saw her heart monitor had flat-lined.

He saw me, holding our little baby, finally dry eyed for now.

"Are you her husband?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for your loss. She'd had a fever before her heart attack, she was crying for you and wondering why you didn't come to her. We explained that you were resting and you'd be with her as soon as you woke. And she seemed to understand. Then your baby cried and she begged to let her see him. Of course, we allowed it, knowing her condition was fatal, not contagious. She comforted him, and the child knew her immediately and stopped crying when she fed him. She had him on formula milk, so she must have known she was dying a while ago. She'd said something about weaning him to formula because she wanted him to survive."

"Yeah, that's Trudy. She would take any measure to secure her child's safety. She had everything there to protect his peace of mind."

"Oh, you've just reminded me. She asked if I'd give you this."

A piece of paper. It said "To Jasper, I know you have a few little baby care issues, so I made this. It's a list of things you'll need for Dylan."

She'd listed it, timetabled it, and she'd even given me a watch with an alarm on it to tell me when our son would need things. She'd unbelievably managed to tell me all the different sounds to his crying and let me know what each one meant he wanted. Everything she ever did she was stunning at. And at the bottom she'd said something so sweet, I almost broke down.

"With all this, I just want to say. I may be dead, but I'll love you both more every single day. And don't you dare go thinking you're getting away with not being told yet again that I'm still by your side, watching your every move. You do so much as one thing wrong and I will be sorting you out or gently correcting it. That said, you were the light and soul of my life. And to my beautiful baby Dylan, you are going to be good for Daddy, or Mummy will know and I will be seeing you very soon. You always make Daddy and me so happy. We both love you, my precious. All my love to you both, from Trudy. xxxxxxoooooo."

And that was Trudy. She was sweet and funny even after she'd died. I love her so much, even now.

_So that was it. I'd lost my wife and my son had lost his mum. I know she'll be happy with her family, happy and forever young. Here, however, I'm going to attempt to raise our little baby boy on my own. And Trudy, forever helpful, has left a list of all the clothes that Dylan will need throughout each season and each outfit has to make sure that he's warm, but not scorching in the winter and early spring, cooler in the summer and heatwaves and early autumn, and fairly warm in late autumn. And what kinds of formula, what to wean him onto when he starts eating solid foods and not just milk, how to teach him to walk and to talk to him constantly and read to him and to teach him guitar. She wanted him to grow up into a confident, mature and sweet adult. And that's her idea of how it's going to be. Well, I have Mum to help me. And I'll try my best to be both parents to Dylan, but I know that'll be hard to do. _

**And there you are, another chapter. I hope it wasn't too upsetting for anyone. Next chapter will probably be happier. Until next update, please R&R. Random Dizzy. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Mara's Diary.

_Today's the day of the funeral, nobody's so much as smiled. Even the little babies. Well, my baby came nearly three months ago. Trudy's only been gone two weeks, and it feels like a lifetime to me. To the others too. Jasper seems to have no clear recollection of time any more. He just seems lost. But for once, nobody can pull him out of it by bringing back his missing wife. She was everything to him. I'm not actually that close to him, but I hate to see him this hurt. Trudy wouldn't have wanted him to act like this, she'd have laughed and told him to stop acting like a wet mop over her and just move on. I can tell it was really scaring Fabian. Nobody seemed to be able to cope without her. Vera hadn't left her bedroom since being told that Trudy had died. I think she wanted to make up for not being so nice to her, because when she came down to have a quiet word with Jasper, it sounded like she's ordered a special bunch of Trudy's favourite flowers. We all were in white, an Egyptian colour of mourning. Trudy hadn't wanted it elaborate, so we had it quite simple. Though Jasper had a red velvet and highly padded coffin for her, making sure her body was warm and comfortable, even in death. He'd dressed her in a long and very beautiful soft pastel pink-lilac dress with clingy long sleeves. It was the same one she'd wore on the day that their son was born. It suited her so well, even though she was tinier now that she was when she was alive. And she was the size of a Munchkin then. _

At the funeral, there was a beautifully done hand-painted portrait of Trudy smiling at the front, next to a shiny and stunning black coffin. It looked like Jasper had gone to high expenses for his wife. He was feeding his tiny son with the formula milk that Trudy had bought during her last month. The baby was content, at least. Jerome and my baby boy was no different. We'd named him Noah Clarke. We knew Trudy had liked that name for her son, but when he was born, she called him Dylan. Noah had his dad's blue eyes and very pale skin and my black hair but his features were Jerome's. He was definitely Jerome's and anyone could see it.

A song started playing. We all knew what was coming. And I heard a jumble of words until Jasper allowed his mother to take her grandson and walked up to the altar, where he and Trudy had got married. I was prepared to bet he didn't want to see it at his wife's funeral only after about a year of their marriage. I knew he had the eulogy and I wanted to cry. He'd always been so fabulous to her in her life, he wouldn't be able to say a thing about her now.

"Trudy Choudhary was a bright and cheerful woman. She had a way of turning anyone's moods around if that's what she wanted. She was caring, loving and gentle. She was a mother figure to so many children and she was there through every thing. She was a trust worthy woman and she brought out the best in the worst, right up until the end. She lost her family before she turned eighteen and that was one of the wounds that never healed for her. She used to say that no matter what happened, it was for the best. As she said this quite often, the one thing she hoped her life would bring her after our marriage was a child. It was her own miracle to see her family at last. The short time we were together was so precious to us both and one that will be treasured just as much as the memories she made. She was a considerate woman and she never cried when somebody else was about. Trudy was a beautiful woman and a loving wife and mother. It is an honour to say that she was the woman who made my life the best. She was, in every respect, the most wonderful woman who ever lived and though her body may be dead, her spirit lives on. Thank you."

I could barely see as I was crying so hard. I think Jerome was crying, too. I dried my eyes and looked at Trudy's coffin.

_SHE WAS STOOD RIGHT NEXT TO THE THING! _

Trudy was standing next to her coffin, looking longingly at Jasper and their tiny son. But then she looked about and rolled her eyes, like she was going to tell Jasper off for going to extremes just because she'd died. She must have just wanted a plain funeral with a party afterwards. She never did want to celebrate her death, just her life. I found a tiny note in my dress pocket.

"_I may have wanted you to celebrate my life, but until you kids, Jasper and Dylan and even Victor and Vera entered my life, how much was there to celebrate? You just show this to Jasper. _

_Jasper, if you even dare to say that you wish I hadn't died, I'll be singing a clean version of 'Flightless Bird, American Mouth' while you try to sleep. And remember this, mister. If you dare to leave our son alone, I'm gonna come back and scaring you out of your skin. Just remember, I'm dead, but I'm watching you like a hawk watches its prey. With that, remember to pass some kisses and cuddles to our little boy. And I'll be giving you a whole big lot, too. I love you both._

_Mara, would you be a sweetheart and pass the message that I love you kids and Victor on? Tell Vera that she's always been a fabulous friend to me, will you, sweetie?And I wish you the best of luck with your little boy. Love from Trudy. x x x._"

After the ceremony we went out to bury her. Jasper had insisted he would never burn his precious wife. I didn't blame him.

The priest said "And so today, we entrust our sister Trudy to God's mercy. And now we commit her body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Everyone loaded more flowers onto her already very flowery coffin. Trudy was standing next to Jasper, her arm around his shoulders and gently stroking her son's cheek. Then my little boy woke up and nudged into my shoulder with his foot. I smelt something rotten and knew he needed a change. I looked at Jay, then at Noah. And... I'll blot the rest...

* * *

OK, it's been six months. Jasper and Jerome and I have been trying to teach our kids to walk. They're both about nine months old now. Jasper still hasn't got over Trudy yet. My Noah didn't walk, but he stood up! Jerome and I burst into cheers for him, clapping and smiling.

"Come here, baby. Come to Mama and Dada."

He took four steps, before he fell down. But then he crawled the rest of the way. I scooped up my son, then looked over at Dylan. He was running to his dad. But Dylan had been at it since last month when he was 8 months old. I saw a faint shiny light in the shape of a woman. It became more defined. She was dark skinned, dark haired and smiling, tears rolling down her face. Trudy, applauding her son happily. So she was watching her baby grow, but she just wasn't physically there.

"Dada, Dada! Look! Pretty lady smile at us! She say something with no noise! She very pretty!"

Jasper looked where his son was pointing. He must have seen Trudy's new form. Her ghost form.

"That's your mum. She's saying she's proud of you. Just like Daddy. She's by your bed at night."

"But why can I see through my mama?"

"Because your mummy's a spirit, kiddo."

"A what? What one them?"

"It's your mummy's ghost. She's not going to scare you or hurt you. She just wants to watch you grow up. She was always a lovely lady, your mum. She always wanted a beautiful baby. She got you and that really made her happy. She used to call you her handsome little boy."

"What Mama name?"

"Trudy."

"Pretty. Like Mama."

Noah was looking directly at Trudy's ghost, and smiling.

Jerome looked confused. I don't think he could see her. Or he could, but he didn't know who she was. I think he'd completely forgotten her. And Trudy knew it. She seemed to still have a voice, because she danced behind Jerome and started singing _Tonight I'm Getting Over You _at the top of her new and impossibly beautiful (I actually didn't know her singing could improve any more than angelic, but I seem to be wrong) voice.

Jerome seemed to hear it, too.

"Mara, can you hear that? It sounds like an angel."

"It's Trudy, idiot."

"Huh? She's dead, Mara."

"Her spirit isn't and that's what's singing. Carly Rae Jepsen's _Tonight I'm Getting Over You._ You know she loved that song."

"Yeah."

_That was it. Trudy was happy with her new life, because she could watch her family. Then we saw two new figures. An older and a little bit different version of Trudy and a male figure who looked slightly like her were stood with her, looking at Jasper and Dylan happily. The ghost that looked like Trudy pressed into the new ghosts. I think they were her parents. Trudy was in a happy place. And we had to help Jasper be happy in this world, with his little boy. We could do that._

**OK. Sorry it took so long, I've been so busy. I hope it was worth it. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Fabian's Diary.

_OK, it's been a year and three months with Jasper just moping around. He has a two year old son and he just doesn't want a new woman. His son needs a mum, Jasper needs a new girlfriend and I am sick of watching him cry over pictures of Trudy. And as to Nina and I. One word for you. Engaged. It took us forever, but we made it eventually. Or, instead of a new woman for him, I could try to get... Uh. Not a wise move. But then again, The Mope is not exactly helping his little one. Right that settles it, I'm asking Nina if she wants to help me sort him out. And with this, I know exactly what I'm going to_ do.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What is it? Sorry it's so short, but I'm working on the next chapter. R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Nina's Diary.

"Nina, I need your help. You can read Latin, right?"

"Yes, what for?"

"I need you to come with me. This is an emergency."

"OK."

I got my coat. Sometimes he is so strange, but that's cool.

* * *

We were at Trudy's grave, and this was beyond confusing.

"Fabian, I love you and all, but you've completely gone bonkers."

"Right, read the first sentence in English."

"Resurrecturos, prius corpus humo. To resurrect, take body from ground! You are one twisted psychopath!"

He started actually digging her up! Oh, please no!

"Nina, second sentence."

"Aperto loculo lid, et repeat devinctionibus septies ad mortuos suscitandos unum in plena sanitatem. Open coffin lid, and repeat incantation seven times to raise the dead one in full health."

"OK, lid open and God, it stinks! Incantation please!"

"Mortui in tempus, mortuus in terram. Suscitare mortuos et sequere me e somno aeternam. Tu autem veni ut vitam humanam. Dead in time, dead in ground. Dead awaken and follow me, come out of your eternal sleep. Come on and you shall have a human life to keep."

"Latin. Seven times."

"Mortui in tempus, mortuus in terram. Suscitare mortuos et sequere me e somno aeternam. Tu autem veni ut vitam humanam. Mortui in tempus, mortuus in terram. Suscitare mortuos et sequere me e somno aeternam. Tu autem veni ut vitam humanam. Mortui in tempus, mortuus in terram. Suscitare mortuos et sequere me e somno aeternam. Tu autem veni ut vitam humanam. Mortui in tempus, mortuus in terram. Suscitare mortuos et sequere me e somno aeternam. Tu autem veni ut vitam humanam. Mortui in tempus, mortuus in terram. Suscitare mortuos et sequere me e somno aeternam. Tu autem veni ut vitam humanam. Mortui in tempus, mortuus in terram. Suscitare mortuos et sequere me e somno aeternam. Tu autem veni ut vitam in tempus, mortuus in terram. Suscitare mortuos et sequere me e somno aeternam. Tu autem veni ut vitam humanam."

And that's when it stopped stinking. Trudy's body actually put itself back together and she looked healthy. And she was breathing again, her pulse was a human pulse again. She was alive. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"How on earth did I get here? How long was I asleep? Where are Jasper and Dylan? Where are we?"

"Just, come with us, Trudy."

* * *

We led her to Anubis house, where Jasper still held the place in good condition. A little three year old ran to Trudy.

"Mummy!"

Jasper came in and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Trudy, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Hi, darling."

She scooped up her son. We made a quick exit and went home.

"You are sick, Fabian Rutter, sick."

"I know."

He kissed me, right there and in public. Well, at least some good comes from psychopaths.

.

.

.

.

**Well, I hope this was worth the wait. So, tell me what you think. R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

Jasper's Diary.

_After three years of seeing a ghost form of Trudy, which sounds bonkers alone, today she walked right through that front door with Nina and Fabian! Alive in every way, shape and form. Our little son ran straight at her and she picked him up! This sounds so crazy as she's been dead for three years. I was there when she died, when she was put in the ground and covered over, everything. She still looks 37 and not 40 like she should. One of the beauties of being a member of the revived dead. And she's just as perfect as she was before her first death. Maybe more so. She keeps whirling about, keeping tidy and caring for our son. She does three years of that in a day. Trudy can't help it if she's perfect in everything. She looks so child-like, picking up anything new that I got in the last three years and examining it. She just likes to see anything new. _

"What's this thingy?"

She was looking at an abstract painting and looking very confused.

"It's just an abstract painting. They're popular."

"OK!"

She started looking about more, noticing the colour scheme.

"Did you redecorate? It's so beautiful."

"I was thinking of you when I redecorated."

"Aw!"

She hugged me tightly as if she never wanted to let go. Well, that was fine with me, I didn't want to let go of her either. I missed having her about and now she was even cuter.

"Look, a little picture of fluffy bunnies!"

She pulled me over to look at the fluffy bunny picture.

"Yeah, isn't it cute?"

"Uh-huh! Bunnies are so beautiful."

I knew what was coming. She wanted a bunny.

"Can we get a bunny, please?!"

"Yeah, fine. We'll go out in the morning and get you your very own fluffy little bunny."

"E-e-e-e-e-e, thank you so much!"

She gave me a massive hug and suddenly, kiss. I did tell you she could be very childish and suddenly, bang, she's a very mature woman. I prefer her to be childish when she doesn't need to act all mature. I love it if she acts like a little kid. I pulled away from her lips and looked into her eyes. They were warm and chocolate coloured, big and so innocent.

* * *

We went out to the pet store. We chose a rabbit hutch and some bedding and food for it, then Trudy got a bowl and a really big version of a hamster ball and a bunny drinking bottle. Then she made us all come choose a bunny. She immediately loved a very fluffy furred snowy white bunny with a sandy patch over one eye. Our little son loved to see our bunny too, so that settled it. Trudy was buying that rabbit and she was happy.

"Mummy, are we really having a bunny rabbit?"

"Yes, Daddy said we could."

She shot a grateful look my way and if that meant she was happy, so was I.

* * *

We got back home and set our little pet up. Trudy and Dylan sat there watching it for hours until Trudy got up to make the dinner. I was happy to make her happy. If that's what it took to make her happy this time, then I was happy to do it. I'd do anything (within reason) to please her and my son. If it made Trudy and Dylan smile, they got what they wanted. And that's all I need, to see them smile.

_And that is all we did. Trudy got her rabbit, I got my wife and Dylan got his mum. That was happy times for us. I just really hope she doesn't ask for a kitten or a puppy yet. Knowing her, she'll want a tiny tabby kitten and a little Golden Labrador puppy. She likes anything small, fluffy and/or sweet. Which explains her love of animals and children. She actually made smiley face pancakes for our supper. There is a reason I call that woman cute._

.

.

.

**Well, hope you enjoyed. Please review! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Thank you chapter!

**This is not a new chapter, this is a thank you to all my reviewers so far.**

**Thank you to SibunaGleeLover for all your support and reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Thank you to MusicRox14 for all your support and reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Thank you to RandomGirl888 for your support, advice and reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Thank you to GleeAndPeddieFans1234 for your support and reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Thank you to Sevendevils7 for your support, reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Thank you to TysonRoarPeddieRocks13 for your support, reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Thank you to DesiredHOA01 for your support, reading and reviewing my stories.**

**You have all made me smile with your support and advice. Thanks again.**

**To my story followers:**

**Thank you to AnnaBlissAKAIvyB.**

**Thank you to FanGirl2k13.**

**Thank you to Gleeandpeddiefans123.**

**Thank you to SibunaGleeLover.**

**Thank you to Sibunaismylife.**

**Thank you to Toadetterocks15.**

**Thank you to musicrox14.**

**Thank you to myaddictionanubis.**

**Thank you to xxJust Being **

**To my favouriters:**

**Thank you to Gleeandpeddiefans123.**

**Thank you to SibunaGleeLover.**

**Thank you to Sibunaismylife.**

**Thank you to Toadetterocks15.**

**Thank you to musicrox14.**

**Thank you to xxJust Being **

**You have all made me so happy. You are all fantastic. :D.**


	22. Chapter 22

Eddie's Diary.

_Patricia's gotten weirder. She's been asking me to find her strawberry trifle flavoured ice cream and fizzy orange juice. There is something really wrong with her. And all of us kids who lived in Anubis are living on the same block and we know perfectly well that none of us lot have any kids. We did all graduate high school three years ago, but we don't have any kids. The only one I can think of who can tell me what women are like when pregnant is Jasper, because of Trudy. But asking him means hearing him talk about his three years dead wife. He needs to get over it, it's been three years. We all were pretty badly upset but that only lasted 1.5 years. That kid of his is three already._

"Eddie!"

"Yes, Tricia?"

"I need you!"

Who am I, Mr Smith?

"Be down in a minute, Tricia!"

Quite literally, I was down there in a minute. Patricia held her arms out to me.

"What is it, Tricia?"

"Hugs."

I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Tricia, are you OK?"

"Yeah, but I felt lonely."

I ended up with her being sat on my lap. That was better, having her sit with me and not attempting to punch my face in. She can be so sweet and cuddly when she wants to be.

* * *

We had all gone to Anubis house under some mysteriously excited call from Jasper. We were all deeply worried that he'd gone and got a new girlfriend and wanted our approval, which I don't understand as he is an adult who is perfectly capable of choosing for himself, why involve us?

That's when he said he had really exciting news. Everyone looked up eagerly, like we all did as kids. Then he brought out a dark skinned, dark haired and very slightly plump woman.

_Trudy!_

The woman was Trudy! She'd been dead for three years, but here she was, as healthy and pretty as ever. And she was 100% alive! She carried three year old Dylan in her arms easily and lovingly. Clearly, love survives beyond the grave and up into the world again.

Mara spoke quietly to Patricia.

"Patricia, what's wrong? You look like you're going to cry."

"Yeah."

I heard her saying that, then I gave her a huge hug. She seemed to cry more, but kept her face buried on my shoulder. It was hard to control myself.

* * *

Back home, I was holding Patricia softly, murmuring to her. We'd found out that she was pregnant and she was shocked. A baby? Sure, we were happy, but it surprised her a lot. She thought her twin, Piper, would be a mum before her. But now she had the deathly worry: Telling her mum. And besides, we were legal adults last year, we were in college and we were happily married already. Bad news being, she still had her mum to tell. I'd called Dad the minute I was out of the hospital with Patricia.

"Eddie, a baby."

"I know, Tricia."

"My mum will freak."

"No, she won't, she'll be happy."

Patricia snuggled in closer, upset about her mum. Oh, this is going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

We went to Mrs Williamson's place. That's when Patricia told her.

"Mum, don't freak out, OK?"

"Why?"

"Just don't. Mum, I'm pregnant."

"You WHAT, Patricia Leigh Miller?!"

Just then, in perfect timing to save us a little, the doorbell rang.

Mrs Williamson gasped in shock when a familiar person with a very UNfamiliar person walked into her living room...

.

.

.

**Well, who are they? Have a guess. R&R. And reviewers so far: You are the best! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Piper's Diary.

I walked into the living room with Carl. My twin and Eddie were sat on the sofa and my mum looked like she was going to explode.

"Piper!"

I waved happily.

"May I introduce my _fiance, _Carl Camminatore. Carl, questa è mia madre, e mia sorella gemella, Patricia e il suo fidanzato, Edison, ma preferisce Eddie."

(Camminatore means Walker. Questa è mia madre, e mia sorella gemella, Patricia e il suo fidanzato, Edison, ma preferisce Eddie means This is my mother and my twin sister Patricia and her boyfriend Edison, but he prefers Eddie.)

"Ciao, signora e signorina Williamson e il signor Eddie. Come stai?" (Hello, Madam and Miss Williamson and Mr Eddie. How are you?)

When they looked blankly at me, I spoke up.

"He's asking how you are."

"Can you translate 'We are great thanks, and you?'"

"Noi stiamo bene, grazie e tu?" (We are fine, thanks and you?)

"Molto bene. Piper è non solo una splendida ragazza? E così molto talento musicale." (Very well. Is Piper not just a wonderful girl? And so very musically talented.)

"He's doing very well. And Io non sono quel talento musicale. Sei tu quello che si sono trasferiti in Italia a far parte del nostro programma di musica, non io. E a giudicare dalla mia telepatia gemello, credo che mia sorella ha una notizia molto importante e per questo mia mamma sta per esplodere in mille schegge di mamma. Mum? What's with Tricia and Eddie?"

(I am not that musically talented. You're the one who got transferred from Italy to join our music program, not me. And judging by my twin telepathy, I think my sister has some very important news and that's why my mum's about to blow into a thousand shards of Mum.)

"Your sister is _expecting._"

"Sta avendo un bambino. È per questo che la mamma vuole esplodere." (She's having a baby. That's why mum wants to explode.)

I learned Italian while I was in Year 4 of primary school. Again, the teachers had me in an advanced placement. Italian was the easiest thing I ever did.

_My sister is having Eddie's baby? Crazy. I'm engaged to Carl Camminatore and we haven't done anything besides kiss. My sister isn't engaged. She isn't married. She's only dating. What'll happen if they break up? That's nuts. And when my sister watched Mamma Mia, I told her that it means My Goodness in Italian. I'll never be able to watch that film for cracking up ever again. But I probably won't notice the difference because I laughed at it anyway. And I'm tired now, so buona notte, diario._

.

.

.

**Well, another chapter sorted. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Amber's Diary.

_It's been five years now since Patricia and Eddie had their tiny twins. They're already five and their names are Sandra and Declan. Did I mention the fact that, though I am telling Alfie tonight, he's going to be a daddy? A mini Amfie! I was thinking to call a boy Nicholas or a girl Ellie. Of course, Alfie'll have to agree and would you believe it, he's decided to go by Alfred now? I am shocked, a lot. Can you believe that we're going to be parents? Because I can't._

"Amber, I'm home!"

Thankfully, I learned to cook. I got Trudy to teach me. Her Dylan's eight and now she has two more. Another son that she named Jackson, who is now five and a tiny baby girl that she named Rosabelle and she's only a month old. Jasper just thinks that Trudy's beyond cute. And they have a pet rabbit, which is something.

I ran to Alfie.

"Hi, boo!"

"Hey, Amber."

"Are you OK, boo?"

"Actually, Amber, no."

"Oh, no! What's wrong?"

"Amber, I've been fired. Apparently, having the Dalek present your wife gave you on your last anniversary on your desk isn't allowed."

"They fired you for that?!"

"Yeah. I told them it was crazy, but they weren't having it."

"Aw, that's so sad, boo. But I think I can tell you something that'll cheer you up."

"Are we having your home-made strawberry and chocolate toffee trifle for dessert?"

"Yes. And guess what else?"

"You've made your famous lemon cream soda?"

"Yes. And?"

"You're making a chicken and beef steak pie?"

"Yes. And?"

"I don't know, I'm all guessed out."

"You're going to be a daddy!"

He let that sink in for a second, then he picked me up and whirled about our kitchen.

"Oh, Amber! That's fantastic!"

_That was that. Nina has five kids already, but we're not too sure of their names. Then Joy has six. Mara has one. Patricia has two. K.T. has four. Willow, this is unbelievable, has seven. I think Mara was the most sensible, with one baby. OK, well, that was that. Until tomorrow, diary. _

.

.

.

**I hope this wasn't a bit too short and boring for you. But tell me what you think. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

****Nina's Diary.

My oldest child, Sara ran into the living room. At the age of six, I think she was going through some kind of hyperactive phase. Then her twin brother, younger by half an hour, Gary followed her.

"Sara! Kyle's gonna get us!"

"No, he isn't!"

Just then, four year old Kyle ran at them and they shrieked. Where was Fabian when I needed him? Oh, that's right. WORK!

My three year old, Martin bounced in going "Bubbles and bananas!" Though in Martin's case it was "Guggles an nanas."

My one year old was lay next to me, holding the tiny guitar that we gave her as a first birthday present. She could already play simple tunes. I think it comes from Fabian and his musical teachings.

Talking of my beautiful kids, there's going to be a sixth one in around eight months or something like it.

The twins had their dad's hair and features, but with my eyes and personality. Kyle was his dad in miniature. Martin had my hair, my eyes and his dad's features and his personality. Lola was me in miniature and one hundred percent my personality traits.

I've already told Fabian, but we haven't told our kids yet.

"I'll get it, Mummy!" Sara screamed two minutes before the doorbell rang.

Sara was at the door and opening it just as I ran to see to her.

"Ah-h-h! Hello, cutie pie!" That sounded like... was it actually Trudy?

Looking from Sara's dark and very tightly curly hair, I saw two gorgeous little boys in matching jeans and T-shirts and a tiny little girl in a dinky pastel purple dress.

"Nina. Hello." Jasper.

"Jasper, darling, don't be so formal. We know Nina. Hello, sweetie." That was Trudy.

"Hi. Come on inside. Looks like there's going to be a windstorm in about ten minutes. Fabian's almost home."

True enough, he got inside literally two minutes before a storm hit.

"Hey, everyone."

We all smiled and said "Hey."

He whispered to Trudy and Jasper and they smiled. He told them about the little addition. Then he offered out drinks. All eight kids spoke up eagerly. Trudy had a little conversation with Jasper then nodded at Fabian. They were quiet, unlike them.

"So why so quiet?"

Trudy whispered so that only I could hear.

"Jasper's just gone through a rough spot at work and it's shocked him a little bit. He's not really saying or doing that much, though he tries to be as happy and active as possible. It really sucks up his energy. I've tried forcing him to stay in bed, but he hasn't been so happy with that and it ended up in a tiny row."

He looked at her as if she'd offended him.

"Trudy."

"What?"

"You know what."

"You're just being over-sensitive. I'm only saying what's true."

"It's not a rough spot at all. It was a little row with a co-worker and the boss got involved and I resigned from the place. I'm not in shock, though that's what Ms I-am-not-telling-anyone-the-truth wants to tell anyone who asks us, and she seems to think I have to sleep rather than be with my kids."

Trudy looked like she was all too ready to slap him. Hard.

Instead she just said "Believe what you like. But when you're sick because of all the stress, I'll be able to say that I told you so."

"No, you won't. You'll do what you always do and start fussing. You're just that kind of person."

"No, I'm not."

With that, she stopped speaking to him. Fabian brought in the drinks and we sat and chatted. Well, with the exception of Trudy, who was still in a slight huff. It wasn't really funny. The kids got a little bit too rowdy and we had to shut them up.

Eventually, Trudy got sick of their noise.

"SHUT UP, YOU KIDS! YOU'RE WAY TOO LOUD!"

For someone so quiet, she achieved a considerably loud volume. It silenced everyone. I looked at her with admiration. I'd never heard her voice get so loud. Not even when she was screaming about the mice Victor had once let loose. She's such a quiet person. But that shout, she's never been that loud. Even Jasper was shocked by it. Trudy went silent again, this time in embarrassment.

After that, there was scarcely any noise.

Jasper said "She's impressive. I've heard her shouting before, but she's never reached that volume. The only time she's ever really yelled is now."

She muttered "I'll get to that volume again and it'll be right down your ears if you don't stop gabbing that nonsense." It was just loud enough for him to hear it and poke her in her side very gently.

Fabian and I exchanged a look, then waited to see her reaction.

"Don't." A very tiny whisper, barely even a noise. Just a faint sound.

He left her alone, until they left. I sat there, thinking. Fabian played with our kids, while I sat still and silent.

I got up to make our supper, and nobody noticed. Like I was a ghost. For some reason, while I was cooking, it smelled _rotten._

"Hey, Fabian, come here."

He came in and stood next to me.

"Does this smell one hundred percent rotten to you?"

"Mm, no. It smells one hundred percent delicious. Why?"

"Because it smells repulsive. It's disgusting."

"I'll take over, you go lie down."

_So I came up here and wrote all in my diary. I don't really want to join in at dinner. Even up here, it stinks. It's one billion percent revolting. I can't sit at the table or anywhere else with it right in front of me. I think it might be my hormones telling me it's yuck. But I hate the STINK of the stuff. I'd made pasta sauce, which I usually adore. But now it stinks of rottenness. So what now? Cheese and ham sandwiches with pickle? Because that sounds like it could be yum. Yeah... Cheese, ham and pickle sandwiches!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**What do you think? R&R. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Fabian's Diary.

Literally two minutes after we finished eating, Nina ran in.

"Fabian, be a sweetheart and make me a ham and cheese sandwich with loads of pickles, please."

"Sure thing, Nina."

It's a deep craving. She didn't eat anything either, so she must be starving. I made about eight of the things and cut them in half. She ate the lot in about five seconds. Not one crumb spilled anywhere. I guess that with her eating speed, nothing had the chance to spill.

"Hmm, they were some great sandwiches..." Nina beamed.

Our kids were playing teddy bears picnic. I laughed gently at the huge smile on Nina's face. She had been starving. I heard that Mara had got a strong craving for sausage wrapped in bacon that had been fried between two eggs. High calories, but she screamed until Jerome let her have it. It was so loud, all their neighbours went to check to see if she was being attacked.

"You remember Mara's high calorie craving, don't you?"

"Absolutely. I don't know what I'd do if that's what you started to crave."

"No way. That simple smell of anything fried, foreign or to do with pasta, forget it. It makes me wanna puke."

I looked at her. But it was true, she'd nearly thrown up quite a lot just by the simple smell of it. The best thing for her was her ham and cheese and pickle sandwiches.

"Nina, are you OK?"

Just then Sara said "What was wrong with Miss Trudy? Why did she shout?"

We looked at each other. Truth being, neither of us knew. I'm betting that right now, Jasper's trying to get her to talk. It'll be futile attempts because when Trudy doesn't want to talk, she won't talk. And she makes that very well known.

"We actually have no idea, Sara. She just might be very upset."

Nina got up.

"I'm going to make a drink. Anyone else?"

But before anyone could so much as blink, Nina passed out.

_That was that for us. Nina had passed out and our kids were shrieking. I was used to this. It had happened four times during her pregnancy with Sara and Gary, twice when she was pregnant with Kyle, once with Martin and she didn't with Lola. The first time, I completely freaked and got Trudy and Jasper up to check what was wrong. They stayed until she came around, then checked to see if she was OK. Luckily, I know what to do now. :)_

.

.

.

**And yet another chapter. R&R. (Thanks to my amazing reviewers so far. You make me smile.) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	27. Chapter 27

Jasper's Diary.

"Trudy, tell me why you yelled like that in front of children."

"I told you, Jasper. It was because they were being so loud it was giving me a headache."

"Five of those children weren't even yours to shout at."

"I know that. It was mainly intended for our kids."

Her voice had softened so much, she was trying not to let it break. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Trudy, in future, I want you to keep your voice at an indoor pitch."

She didn't reply, she just nodded and then sat quietly. I have a bad feeling that she won't be talking for quite a while now. Usually when she's been shouting, she sees what she's done and she doesn't speak for a month. Then when she does speak, it's so soft it's barely audible.

"Trudy, come here."

She moved close, silent as the grave and about as happy as one, too. I gently made her lift her head up.

"Hey, don't look so down. I only asked you what made you yell."

She just kept her eyes on the floor. It made her very unhappy to have to be asked childish questions.

"Sweetheart, it's not so awful."

No reply. Her lower lip was trembling. I had a feeling she was going to cry, a lot. I pulled her into a hug. She ducked away and curled on the bed. It was horrible, watching her cry into a pillow and not talk. Though when she feels bad, she says she's useless and can't do anything and that she's the worst person ever.

I went and sat next to her and rubbed circles on her back.

"It's OK, beautiful."

"No, it isn't. It was horrible. I keep telling you that I'm no good, but you just don't listen. I'm the most pathetic wife ever."

"No you're not. You're perfect."

"I'm a horrible person."

"You're an amazing person, Trudy. Stop putting yourself down."

"See? The fact that you have to lie to me to try and make me happy proves my point. I'm horrible, no good and pathetic."

"Come on, Trudy. Less of that. You're not horrible, you're wonderful. You're not no good, you're the universe of fabulous. And you couldn't be pathetic if you tried."

She just sobbed. She couldn't help being one hundred percent stunning.

I couldn't take it any more. "Come on, Trudy. You need a cuddle."

I lifted her onto my lap and cradled her like a baby against me. She sobbed, tears soaking her.

"It's alright, Trudy. Don't cry."

I wiped her up, then kissed her cheeks. Maybe the poor thing needed to cry. I hadn't exactly been sweet about it, it'd been sort of harsh.

"It's OK, pretty. Sh, calm down. It's OK. Come on, precious, it's alright."

"No, it is not. Can't you see what kind of a horror I am?"

She got up, then shivered as she walked across our room to our window.

"Trudy, you are not a horror. You're stunning. Come here and have a cuddle."

She didn't move. When I put my arms around her, I felt her trembling. She felt like a month old hamster going to live with its new family.

"Trudy, you poor little thing. It isn't your fault about what happened. If you say you had a headache, I believe you."

The tiny angel nudged her head into my shoulder. It was hard not to love her, especially when she looked up. Her eyes were huge and red around the edges. She honestly looked so small and innocent. The last two times I saw her look like that were when she'd just been freed from Rufus's evil warehouse and the day of the ball.

That was sad. Straight after the bake-off, she left the library to go home and change. She was crying the whole way back. I actually caught her part way back. I hate seeing her so sad. Nothing knocked her self-confidence more than that. She had scarcely any, then that was it. She didn't believe she was good enough any more.

Now she's a wreck and doesn't want anything else. Today has well and truly crushed her.

"Sometimes, the prettiest things are found in the most awful of people. But I found a pretty thing in a perfect person."

"Oh, really? When did you do that? More importantly, why didn't you tell me when you did? And please bring this person over. I'd appreciate being able to see if I could get a few pointers on how to be a little better than what I am."

I pulled her gently to a mirror.

"There. That's the perfect person. And she's also the prettiest woman I've ever seen."

"Who? There's only us in that mirror. And unless you're a woman, there are no pretty or perfect women there. You aren't a woman, right?"

"No, beautiful. I was talking about you."

That made her turn and look at me.

"You actually mean that you think I'm pretty?"

"I mean that I _know _you're both pretty and perfect."

She hid her face on my neck, then gently blinked.

"You're so cute, my little butterfly."

She sighed softly.

I heard our sons yelling and our daughter crying.

"Oh, boy."

_That's just great. Our kids are all yelling and screaming and fighting. We'd better put them to bed. Hopefully I can keep Trudy in check now. She's only just got happy again. And that's good. Goodnight._

.

,

,

**And there we are. Another chapter. Two in a day. ;). You know the drill of how to do this. R&R. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Amber's Diary.

I got a phone call from Nina.

(Nina: **Bold.** Amber: _Italics._:

**Hello?**

_Nina! Hi, what you up_ to?

**I've got some news in for you.**

_Ooh, that's interesting! I've got news_ too.

**You first.**

_No, you. I really wanna hear this._

**Guess who came round earlier?**

_Batman and_ Spiderman?

**No... Trudy and Jasper with their kids. **

_Really? So what happened?_

**Something isn't right with them. The kids were playing way too loudly, then Trudy yelled so loudly at them that they shut up. Then she went all quiet and the rare times she did speak, you could barely hear her.**_  
_

_How loud? Like, so loud that it was ear shattering and powdering?_

**Oh, yeah. And we haven't received so much as a phone call from them. What's your big news?**

_Well... ALFIE AND I ARE GOING TO BE_ PARENTS!

**Seriously?! Wow, Amber! That's incredible! How far along? **

_Uh, about three months. How are your kids?_

**Repeating ''What's wrong with Miss Trudy, why did she yell like that'' at Fabian. It's driving him mad. And we think that she might just be crying.**

_Yeah, she probably is. If she really yells, she'd cry her eyes out afterward and really give Jasper a hard job time of calming her down enough to dry her up and give her a kiss, tell her it's fine then twirl her around the room. You know what she's like, she just allows him to cheer her up like that. After she's had her tantrum at herself._

**Yeah. She does tend to throw tantrums. Anyway, what were your cravings?**

_Fudge trifle and strawberry ice cream. It was surprisingly delicious. Everything's smoother than polished marble here. You?_

**Yup, same. Polished marble counter top smooth. I have to go, I'm making us all a** fettucine.

_That some weird American dish?_

**Yeah. See you later, Amber.**

_See you._

I hung up the phone. Sometimes I wonder. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. I peeped out of the window and saw Trudy.

I opened the door and let her in.

"Hi, Trudy, what's up?"

Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying.

"Have you been crying?"

"Mm."

"OK, get in here and I'll make you a drink, then you tell me all about it. What do you want?"

"Tea, please, Amber."

The second I'd handed her the tea, I sat with her, a black, sugarless coffee in my hand.

"Right, come on."

"Well, I went to visit Nina. She's probably told you all of what went on."

"She did, yeah."

"And when I got home, I was lay crying into my pillow, minding my own business. Then Jasper came in. He calmed me down, but then we were talking and he said that, even for a woman, I was an extreme little water work, forever whining about something. And that was just him telling me to stop whinging over the past. He doesn't seem to understand that I felt guilty. I just didn't answer him. And it all went a bit weird then, when I stood up and walked across the room. He came and grabbed me, then pinned me to the bed."

"Oh, my G-..."

"No, no, he didn't get anywhere near that. One kiss and I kicked him. While he was busy moaning at me, I made a run for it."

"Good for you. He shouldn't treat you like that."

"When I got to the alleyway near my home, I hid in the gap between three bins and cried more, feeling guilty. Then I heard him calling me, so I jumped away before he saw me and came running here."

"Aw, you poor thing! Now, this is going to sound nosy, but I need you to be honest. Has he ever hit you?"

"Only the once. It was really my own fault. I got in his way while he was walking into the living room and he accidentally smacked into my wash basket and it got me in the ribs."

"No, I meant on purpose."

"Not yet. Though when he finds me, I should have my funeral organised and put myself in the coffin. He'll want to kill me for running off like I did."

"He can't do that to you. He's said it himself, he adores you. You're more precious to him than his own life."

"I think our kids are more precious to him than I am. Well, they should be. Though I love them all equally, although I love the kids in a different way to Jasper."

"Well, it'd be a little bit awkward if you loved them in the same way you love him. But you must be a fabulous mother and wife, you must be."

"Not really. I don't really do much. I just make the house comfortable to live in, edible meals and give them all the attention they need and do the shopping. That's it. It's Jasper who does everything. He works, he plays with our kids when he's at home and he keeps me company at night."

"Your home must be spotlessly tidy though, with you in it."

"Yes, like I said, I keep it comfortable. We have beanbags dotted around our living room and a whole set in one alcove for the kids to curl on and snuggle up. The strange thing is, we'll have a fourth little one running about soon, so our little ones aren't going to be thrilled about that. Jasper doesn't know yet either. I haven't told them."

"Aw, Trudy. This must be terrifying."

"I'm a bit nervous, yes. And if I tell him before he kills me, or attempts to, maybe he won't attempt to kill me."

"He won't try to kill you. He loves you to shreds."

She had a sip of her drink.

"He might do, or maybe not. But this is for sure, he is not going to be pleased with me."

"Well, that may be, but he isn't going to be so mad if you explain that you came to talk to a friend and if you want to make him melt into butter, tell him about the fourth little nudger. He can't hate you at all. You're Trudy. Nobody can hate you."

"They can. I mean, look at Vera. Look at Rufus. Look at Victor. And your dad hates me because I fought against him to let you stay in Anubis house without disturbing your peace. Fabian's parents hate me for thinking that he'd steal anything. Jasper still hates me for that. Nina's gran hates me just because I accidentally put her mobile through the washing machine. You see?"

"Mm, but still. Anyone with their heads on right won't hate you for a mistake, or what was best for someone else. And nobody could hate you if they weren't twisted psychopaths."

She looked on the verge of tears again. I gave her a hug, trying for her sake not to crush her.

Just then, the door flew open...

.

.

.

**And another chapter. Well, we all know the drill. Read and Review. Thank you! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Trudy's Diary.

"AMBER, I'M HOME!"

It was just Alfred. I couldn't get used to that. He hated that name as a kid. I'd panicked, thinking it was Jasper. I was already planning my own funeral, which is a good thing as he was going to kill me.

"Hey Amber. Hey Trudes. What's going on?"

Amber said "She's upset, Alfred. And she's terrified."

"I would be if I was her. Jasper's out, leading a search party for her. He's scared to death about her."

Now I felt horrible. I'd left him scared that I'd been kidnapped by a gang or murdered or both.

* * *

I was taken home in a police car. When I got home, Jasper gave me a massive hug.

"Trudy, where were you? Are you OK? What happened? Do I need to track someone down and kick them into the middle of next week? Has someone hurt you?"

"OK. First. I was at Amber's. Second. I'm fine. Third. We had a cuppa and a chat. I'll answer the fourth in a minute. Fifth. No. And the fourth: If you want to knock anyone into the middle of next week, do it to me. I want to see if I'm still alive and if the weather's nice so we an go to the beach."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I meant if anyone had hurt you, I'd nearly kill them."

"You wouldn't do anything of the sort. You'd just come here and let me kiss you."

With that, I got a kiss. I was happy with kisses. A warm and passionate kiss and two very happy people.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Our two tiny sons were looking up at us. Dylan and Jackson were almost identical, despite their heights. Dylan was at least six inches taller than Jackson. And Rosie was literally miniature. She was a mini me. Right now, she was sleeping happily in her cradle.

"Yes, my darlings?"

"We were just watching the telly and you came on, Mummy."

I was confused. I'd never been on the telly in my life and I definitely was an only child. There were photos of me at birth. And I do mean then. Sarily, there were even photos of my birth. Something I could have gone my whole life without seeing.

But I went into the living room and looked at the TV and there was an actress who looked and sounded just like me.

"This is impossible..."

.

.

.

**So what do you think? You know the drill. R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	30. Chapter 30

Mara's Diary.

My gorgeous little family.

OK, Jerome isn't so little. But our baby girl, Sophie is. She's gorgeous. Her dad's vivid blue eyes and my black hair, but very pale skin. She was a month premature and she's still tiny. We've had 4 miscarriages and our first baby that survived got a lung infection. But this one, our Sophie, has survived.

Now she's 4 months old and she's so precious. Jerome was feeding her and gooing at her. He'd told me years ago, that his dad had left his mum and got arrested leaving her with baby Poppy and five year old him. She put him in a boarding school, where she told him that nobody would like him. But that didn't turn out to be true. Trudy adored him and made him feel like her son. Then of course, I came in. And now he has his own wife and child.

"Hey, Mars? What's up?"

"I'm just thinking. And you look so cute together!"

I snapped a photo, then stuck my camera in my pocket. I remembered him telling me that he would never abandon his children. And he isn't abandoning his daughter. He treasures her and he won't put her down. He lets her sleep in his arms. He couldn't not adore her. Everybody we knew said that she's gorgeous. She looks a lot like her dad, with my hair and the shape of my face. She's the most strangely adorable combination of Jerome and I.

She's just a hundred percent perfect.

_I didn't do much today, just lazed about. It was good. I love to be lazy! I've got to go to sleep. Night._

.

.

.

.

**Sorry it's short and not much fluffy. But I'm in a big rush. R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	31. Chapter 31

Eddie's Diary.

Patricia and I have escaped, leaving our kids with a babysitter. Namely Dad. But hey, he's good with them. I think he feels that he's getting the chance to be the dad he wasn't with me to my kids, trying to make up for it.

"Y'know, we can do absolutely anything tonight."

"Sure. Let's go and watch films and have a meal and trek around the shops." Patricia didn't sound enthusiastic, she sounded like a wet cardboard box.

I said "Here's a better idea. Let's go check into a hotel and spend the night hiding out."

She groaned.

"Eddie, I don't wanna. I wanna go home, I'm exhausted."

We accidentally bashed into two families.

"Ooh! Sorry!"

"Careful!"

"Ow!"

Tricia looked up in amazement.

"Trudy? Jasper? Mara? Jerome?"

"Eddie and Patricia?"

This was so weird. Mara wasn't the slim fairy any more, she'd grown a little. And had Jerome always been so... huge? And as to Trudy and Jasper. Had Jasper always been so... tall and kinda scary or is it just me? And last time I saw her, Trudy definitely was not that skinny. She's tiny, like one of Victor's pins. Literally, the woman's tiny. She had three kids surrounding her. One was about nine, one was something around six and the little one was only about a year. And she wasn't exactly massive.

They really took after her. And Jerome and Mara's little one Sophie is mixture of them both, like Jerome has Mara's hair.

They all came back to ours with us. Our kids were asleep, so we all had a chat and a drink. It was purely for Patricia, she needed entertaining.

And that went down well, we were in bed by midnight.

_So our night was pretty good. And now, we're so tired we can't keep our eyes open. Goodnight._

_._

_._

_._

**_And there you are. Thank you again to reviewers, you are the best! And please review and tell me what you think. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D_**


	32. Chapter 32

Alfie's Diary.

I watched Amber and she had tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Amber?"

She lay her head in my lap, her thick blonde curls everywhere. You could see that she was five months pregnant already, with our first child.

"Oh, God, Alfred. I can't believe this. Look at this. I'm huge."

"You're still beautiful."

"Aw, thanks, boo. But I know it's not true now."

"Yes it is. You're Amber Lewis, and a true beauty."

Amber rubbed her head in my lap.

"Amber, do you have any name preferences?"

"Yeah. For a girl, Maravilha. It's Portuguese for wonder. And for a boy, Sila. It's Polish for strength."

"Wow, Amber. I actually can't top that."

( 2 months on. )

It turns out she has twins. We are having both a boy and girl. Amber calls one Maravilha and one Sila.

Our children will be named in both Portuguese and Polish. Wonder and strength.

Well done Amber!

.

.

.

.

**Well, what do you think? It's kinda gooey, but please tell me what you like. Do you have any different names or are the above two OK for the Amfie twins? Review! Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	33. Chapter 33

Amber's Diary.

It's nearly time. My babies are coming and I know it.

(Three hours later.)

"Here, darling. Sila."

Sila had Alfie's dark hair and skin and his eyes, but with the same nose and ears as me.

Another ten minutes later, Alfie handed Maravilha to me.

"Here's Maravilha."

Maravilha had my blonde hair and pale skin and blue eyes, but she had Alfie's features and same shape to her eyes. They were the perfect combination of us.

We asked all our friends around to meet our beautiful tiny twins.

_That was my day. I had Trudy and Mara giving me baby advice, Trudy's sons bouncing on my sofa and her little girl clutching at her ankles and wrapping her skirt round her head, hiding from everyone. Mara's little one was curled up on Jerome and sleeping happily. I know that we'll all see more of each other now. We'll be having a lot of play dates now._

.

.

.

.

**And there we are. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I might make another story, kind of a diaries of the kids before Sibuna thing, when everything was normal (ish...). Just PM me if you want a sequel. But this is now complete. So until the next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


End file.
